Afortunado de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga
by AlexJLaw95
Summary: Peeta y Katniss son los mejores amigos. cuando cumplen 16, Peeta empieza a tener extraños sentimientos sobre Katniss. pronto descubrira que lo que siente es amor. ¿puede enamorarse de su mejor amiga? ¿como se lo dira a Katniss? ¿sentira ella lo mismo?. ambientado en nueva York en la actualidad
1. de camino al colegio

**hola a todos! aqui me teneis con una nueva histori sobre esta adorable parejita. este historia No es mia es una TRADUCCION del fanfic de RestlessIdeas, que me a dado su permiso para traducir esta encantadora historia sin ningun fin de lucro**

**los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins**

**la trama a RestlessIdeas**

**disfrutad!**

CAPITULO 1

Golpeo una piedra con el pie. Estoy frente a la casa de Katniss, esperándola para ir juntos a clase. Últimamente e tenido sentimientos extraños sobre Katniss, es mi mejor amiga y hacemos un montón de cosas juntos, de hecho estamos _siempre _juntos. Pero a veces cuando la toco o ella me toca a mi siento estos sentimientos extraños en la boca del estomago, al principio solo me pasaba en contadas ocasiones pero ahora, incluso su sonrisa hace que mi corazón de un vuelco.

Vale, estos sentimientos tan raros empezaron hará unos 5 meses, en mayo, el mes en que Katniss cumplió 16, yo los cumplí tres meses antes. Da igual fue justo 5 días después cuando empecé a sentir algo.

* * *

Cuando volvíamos del colegio ese día, me descubrí a mi mismo mirándola todo el tiempo, Katniss me decía algo pero no podía escucharla, estaba concentrado en la forma en la que el viento movía su pelo. Moví mi cabeza para volver a la realidad.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo?- Katniss se ríe y gira la cabeza para mirarme.

-decía que si has cogido suficientes apuntes de mates, la semana que viene tenemos examen- Katniss sonríe antes de añadir-¿O voy a tener que volver a dejarte los míos para que los copies?-

-No, no he cogido apuntes, es difícil concentrarse, todo lo que hace la señora Chandler es hablar, hablar y hablar. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera se si esta hablando en cristiano. Es aburrido- respondo. Ella suelta una carcajada.

- te parece aburrido porque te niegas a escuchar y atender. Si lo intentaras puede que conseguirías entender lo que esta tratando de explicar- dice.

-¡no es culpa mia! Es que….Katniss, me distraes- digo sin pensar

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a distraerte? Eres tu el que me distrae a mi cuando no haces mas que mirarme- dice

-¡a eso me refiero! No puedo evitarlo, me distraes por que eres…..- Katniss alza las cejas esperando a que continue, como no lo hago se detiene.

-¿soy que?-

-preciosa….- ¡ahí esta! Otra vez hablando sin pensar, ¿que me pasa? Me empiezo a ruborizar tras darme cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

-oh…- no dice nada mas y empieza a caminar otra vez-¿de verdad lo crees?- me pregunta tras un tortuoso silencio.

-si, pues claro- ella me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo, ahí es cuando lo empecé a sentir.

* * *

Oigo la puerta de su casa abrirse y veo a Katniss gritándole a Prim que ya se marcha. Cuando me ve junto al coche de su madre me sonríe. Ahí esta otra vez ese sentimiento.¡ venga hombre! ¿Cuándo va a acabar esto? Me acerco a ella y le doy un abrazo.

-¿Prim no quiere acompañarnos hoy?- la pregunto

-no, quiere que la lleve mama- ella entrelaza nuestras manos y empezamos a caminar.

Sus manos son tan suaves, empiezo a pensar como nuestras manos encajan perfectamente y enseguida aparto ese pensamiento. Caminamos en silencio hasta el colegio, que son unos 15 minutos ya que no nos gusta mucho coger el autobús. Siempre van los del equipo de futbol y la gente mas desagradable del colegio. En cuanto pasamos por la parada del bus y vemos a los del equipo de futbol tomamos otro camino, es mas largo pero al menos no tenemos que soportar las burlas.

-¿Por qué no te unes al equipo de futbol?, cuando voy a tu casa siempre estas jugando con tus hermanos y a ti te encanta-

-y salir con esos, no gracias. No quiero arriesgarme. En lugar de eso había pensado en unirme al equipo de baloncesto, las pruebas son la semana que viene- digo

-¿eso significa que tendré que sentarme en las gradas del gimnasio mientras te veo fallar tiros?- bromea. Aprieto su mano.

-¡Venga! No soy tan malo, puedo acertar algún tiro-

-solo bromeaba- dice Katniss- ¿eso significa que sere la única chica en el gimnasio esperando a que hagas las pruebas?-

-puedes pedirle a Delly, Madge, Gale y Cato que te acompañen. Bueno puede que a Cato no, el entrenador Odair odia su forma de comportarse- Katniss se encoge de hombros

-tal vez no les importe acompañarme-

Cuando llegamos al colegio Delly y Madge nos están esperando cerca del aparcamiento.

-Ohhhh, aquí vienen los futuros señor y señora Mellark- dice Delly en el mismo tono que usas cuando ves a un animalito mono. Katniss pone los ojos en blanco, siempre lo hace cuando alguien bromea sobre nosotros siendo novios. Yo por mi parte me ruborizo o empiezo a tartamudear lo que hace que parezca que si estamos saliendo. Katniss me suelta la mano para ir al lado de Madge y Delly e inmediatamente echo de menos la calidez de su mano con la mía. Meto las manos en los bolsillos y camino detrás de ellas.

-¿Dónde están Cato y Gale?- pregunto

-no les apetecía esperaros, saben que tardáis mucho en llegar porque siempre llegáis tarde- dice Madge

-¿entonces donde están?- vuelvo a preguntar

-en clase supongo, ¡porque no los buscas!- me responden un tanto exasperadas. Veo como se ríen, incluso Katniss no para de sonreír. Odio cuando esas dos me hacen quedar mal.

-Ja-Ja muy graciosas, os veo en clase- digo

-voy contigo- dice Katniss- ¿venís con nosotros?- le pregunta a las chicas.

-nah, ya os veremos en el recreo- Katniss asiente y empieza a caminar a mi lado. Delly, Madge, Cato y Gale no son exactamente nuestros mejores amigos. Nos juntamos con ellos en el colegio y a veces salimos con ellos después de clases. Pero Katniss y yo mantenemos una relación diferente, hemos sido mejores amigos toda la vida, desde que teníamos cinco años. Vivimos a 20 minutos el uno del otro e íbamos siempre a la misma clase. A los demás los hemos conocido este año. Le guste a la gente o no Katniss y yo lo hacemos todo juntos. Estar separados el uno del otro es básicamente una tortura para los dos.

No se como seria mi vida sin ella.

* * *

**¿que os a parecido? os gusta, no... decidme lo que os parece en vuestros reviews porfi y si quereis que continue traduciendo**

**un beso.**


	2. ¿Porque me siento así?

**hola a todos! veo que este fic os a gustado bastante, ya os digo que a mi me enamoro y eso que la autora aun no ha escrito muchos capitulos. este historia No es mia es una TRADUCCION del fanfic de RestlessIdeas, que me a dado su permiso para traducir esta encantadora historia sin ningun fin de lucro**

**los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins**

**la trama a RestlessIdeas**

**disfrutad!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Por qué me siento asi?**

El resto del dia pasa mas rápido de lo que había pensado. Encontramos a Cato y a Gale y empezamos a hablar de las pruebas para el equipo de baloncesto. A primera hora tenemos mates. Cato y Delly son los únicos que están con nosotros en clase, como de costumbre me siento con Katniss.

A segunda hora tenemos Lengua, sigo sentándome junto a Katniss. Como ya he dicho, siempre estamos juntos. Al principio escucho al profesor pero a la mitad de la clase empiezo a dibujar por mi cuaderno la flor que le da su nombre, cuando se da cuenta de que no estoy atendiendo Katniss me quita el lápiz y me mueve la cabeza para que atienda al profe y tome apuntes en lugar de dibujar. Incluso cuando no tenemos examen me hace estudiar para "por si acaso". Después de Lengua tenemos Ciencias, la clase es bastante aburrida y no puedo evitar quedarme dormido. Katniss coge apuntes por los dos y no le hace mucha gracia, sé que de esta no me escapo.

Cuando llega el recreo Gale y Cato me piden que juegue al futbol con ellos pero Katniss no me deja porque tengo deberes que hacer. Sip! Cada vez que no cojo mis apuntes, no atiendo en clase o simplemente me quedo dormido Katniss me hace trabajar en el recreo.

Asi que aquí estoy en la cafetería, copiando los apuntes de Katniss, lo bueno es que esta a mi lado asegurándose de que lo copio todo. Mientras intento hacerlo lo mas rápido posible la pillo mirándome fijamente por el rabillo del ojo, giro mi cabeza para mirarla lo que hace que se sobresalte.

-¿estoy haciendo algo mal?- la pregunto

-no, es que veo que quieres acabar con esto cuanto antes- responde con una dulce sonrisa. Y ahí otra vez ese sentimiento en la boca del estomago. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento asi?_

-¿y porque me estabas mirando?-

- me he fijado en que tus pestañas son muy largas-

-recuérdame porque estoy haciendo esto- digo

-por que te has dormido en clase, he desperdiciado mi tiempo por ti escribiendo estos apuntes para que lo entiendas y porque me quieres- dice

-porque te quiero eh- digo intentando mi voz más seductora, me acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Katniss empieza a reírse de mi pobre intento de parecer seductor.

-sigue copiando anda- dice mirándome. Me doy cuanta de que estamos muy cerca. Puedo sentir su cálido aliento en mi cara y ahora quiero inclinarme y besarla. En lugar de eso nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, gris y azul conectados. Vuelvo a notar ese sentimiento pero esta vez en el pecho.

-venga solo este ultimo punto y te dejo libre el resto del recreo- dándome en el pecho con el dedo. Justo donde noto esa calidez en el pecho.

_¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe lo que siento ahora mismo en el pecho, y que ella es la causante?_

-no tienes ni idea…..del efecto que tienes sobre los demás- este es uno de los momentos en los que estoy con Katniss en los que no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada y decir cosas como esta. Esto solo hace el momento mas incomodo.

Ella se acerca y por un momento pienso que va a besarme. En lugar de eso frota su nariz con la mía, como un beso esquimal. Sonríe y susurra:

-¿se supone que eso ha sido un cumplido?-

-supongo-

-solo… termina de copiar esto-

-vale….- me separo de ella y hago lo que me dice.

Cuando por fin terminan las clases le pido a Katniss que me espere junto a mi taquilla por que tengo que ir al baño. Cuando entro me lavo la cara intentando pensar por que sigo sintiendo esto en el pecho. Me quedo mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.

Cuando voy a mi taquilla veo que Katniss esta de espaldas a mi, abre mi taquilla y mira mis cosas. Sabemos nuestras combinaciones porque tenemos la suficiente confianza el uno en el otro. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás y escondo mi cara en su cuello.

-¿Qué tal en el baño?- me pregunta mientras se rie. Yo también lo hago y apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro

-¿Qué estas buscando?- la pregunto

- solo estaba mirando si habías entregado los deberes de Lengua- dice. Me encanta cuando se preocupa por mis deberes o mis notas- parece que si-

-pues claro. Gracias por ayudarme a hacerlos por cierto-

-no hay de que- le planto un beso en el cuello en agradecimiento.

-¿Qué pasa hoy contigo? Hablándome con tu peor voz seductiva, abrazándome y besándome en el cuello- me pregunta tranquilamente

-supongo que te echaba de menos-

-si solo has ido al baño-

-pero durante mucho rato-

- has estado ahí dentro cinco minutos- busco su mano aun dentro de mi taquilla y hago que gira para quedarnos cara a cara.

-lo se. Vámonos a tu clase favorita. Música- digo sin entusiasmo.

-eras tu el que quería estar en mis clases, no es mi culpa que me guste música mas que a ti-

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa el triste sentimiento de que no la voy a ver hasta mañana.

-mama y Prim se habrán ido a comprar- comenta al ver que no esta el coche de su madre.

-bueno te veo mañana- la digo

-te veo mañana- me sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. La abrazo fuerte porque algo en mi interior no quiere dejarla ir. Intenta separarse pero mantengo su abrazo.

-no, aun no- le digo cuando intenta separarse.

-acuérdate de hacer los deberes y de llamarme si necesitas ayuda. Peeta en algún momento me tendrás que soltar-

-no quiero, no quiero soltarte aun-

-nos vamos a ver mañana-

-Katniss, vivimos en Nueva York, es un sitio muy grande ¿no podemos ir a algún sitio esta tarde?- la pregunto casi desesperado.

-tenemos muchos deberes que hacer Peeta, si los terminas hoy te prometo que mañana por la noche nos vamos a dar una vuelta por Nueva York- esto capta mi atención y me separo pero sigo con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella me rodea el cuello, jugando perezosamente con mi pelo.

-¿toda la noche? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Mañana?- la pregunto para asegurarme de haber oído bien.

-si. Pero solo si terminas los deberes esta noche-

-lo haré- la doy un beso en la frente y por fin nos despedimos. Mientras camino no paro de darme la vuelta para verla marchar.

-¡Te quiero! Nos vemos mañana- me grita

-¡yo también te quiero! Nos vemos- la grito sintiendo otra vez esa calidez en el pecho. Es cuando me doy cuenta. Eso es.

La quiero. No solo como una amiga. Me he enamorado de ella.

* * *

**una pregunta ¿soy la unica que tambien quiere que Peeta le abrace asi cuando esta en su taquilla? jajaj perdonad que se me cae la baba. espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que si teneis tiempo libre y tal lo hagais en reviews. tambien me gusta mucho ver vuestras teorias en cada historia porque asi me puede dar ideas o venir inspiracion para futuros fics.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
**

**Coraline Kinomoto, catniphutcherson95, Eva Mellark Everdeen, Riley92, Riley... tambien a los que tengais la historia en favoritos o follows(lo siento no tengo mas tiempo para escribir nombres) y a los que leeis la historia aunque no dejeis reviews tambien :)**

**nos vemos el viernes en Acepto.**

**hasta el proximo miercoles aqui!**


	3. Deberes

CAPITULO 3: DEBERES

Tan pronto como llegue a casa, pase corriendo entre Sam y Charlie (mis hermanos) y me fui directo a mi habitación para hacer mis deberes. Si mi madre quiere que haga tareas de la casa, mala suerte, tendrá que pedírselo a Sam o a Charlie, porque quiero acabar los deberes, tengo por lo menos para tres horas. Quiero pasar tiempo con Katniss mañana. Empiezo con Ciencias y miro las preguntas. No pillo ni una ya que me he dormido en clase. ¡Venga! Y ahora que hago. ¡Ah si! Los apuntes de Katniss. En cuanto los encuentro en mi mochila no tardo nada en acabar los deberes de ciencias.

Oh Katniss, que haría sin ti. Si no me hubiese hecho copiar todos estos apuntes nunca habría acabado. Bueno habría mirado en internet pero Katniss se habría dado cuenta. Siempre lo hace, cuando revisa mis deberes sabe perfectamente si lo ha hecho mi cerebro o el ordenador.

Cuando voy a empezar los deberes que me quedan, como esperaba, mi madre empieza a aporrear la puerta y me dice "que saque mi trasero de la habitación y ayude a mis hermanos con las cosas de la casa".

Lo que odio de mi madre es que odia a Katniss con todas sus fuerzas, nunca me ha dicho porque. Alguna vez se lo he preguntado pero solo me dice que me aleje de ella, nunca me alejare de Katniss y menos cuando mi madre es tan mala con ella. Más de una vez me ha pegado por defender a Katniss pero nadie debería de hablar de ella así. He ahí el por que a Katniss no le hace ninguna gracia venir muy a menudo a mi casa cuando mi madre esta cerca. Al contrario que mi madre, mi padre adora a Katniss, del mismo modo en el que adoraba a su madre cuando eran jóvenes. En su lugar su madre se caso con el padre de Katniss, un minero, tristemente él murió accidentalmente en una explosión cuando Katniss tenia once años y Prim aun era muy pequeña. Recuerdo cuando yo, mi padre y mis hermanos fuimos a su funeral. El como lloraba Katniss y lo deprimida que estaba durante días, lo que hizo que yo también estuviera triste. También recuerdo como intente compensarla preguntándole a mi padre si podíamos llevar a ella y a su hermana a tomar un helado y patinar en Central Park. El acepto encantado. Nunca olvidare la gran sonrisa de Katniss ese día.

Si voy a ser golpeado otra vez por mi madre por acabar estos deberes para pasar tiempo con Katniss que asi sea. Pasar tiempo con Katniss es mejor que pasar tiempo con mi madre.

-¡Peeta Mellark! ¡sal de tu habitación YA!- me grita mi madre al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Mama! Puedes pedirle lo que sea que quieres a Charles o a Sam! ¡tengo que acabar mis deberes!-

-¡voy a contar hasta 3! ¡y si no sales antes de que lo haga desearas no haber nacido!- sé que no esta bromeando. Desearía que papa estuviera aquí, cuando esta él en casa no me pega tan fuerte

-¡uno!- empieza a contar

Llevo mis dedos a mi sien y solo tomo aire.

-¡dos! ¡Peeta sal ahora mismo!-

Me levanto y abro la puerta antes de que tenga tiempo de decir tres. En cuanto la abro mi madre me da una bofetada.

-¡como te atreves a ignorar a tu madre de ese modo!-

-¡Mama! Basta. Solo dile a Peeta lo que tiene que hacer- no me había dado de que Sam había subido las escaleras para ver lo que pasaba.

-te hare una lista de lo que tienes que hacer mientras yo estoy fuera. Y cuando vuelva mas te vale haber terminado. O si no te pegare aun mas fuerte. ¡lo has entendido!-

Agacho la cabeza y asiento. Me golpea otra vez antes de irse. Sam se acerca a mi y me da una palmada en la espalda.

-oye, porque no empiezas las tareas mientras ella esta aquí, cuando se marche Charles y yo lo haremos por ti. Así podrás terminar tus deberes. Katniss no estará muy contenta contigo si suspendes.

Hay momentos como este en el que doy gracias por tener a mis dos hermanos que jamás se quedaran de brazos cruzados y me ayudaran.

Cuando acabo los deberes y mis hermanos las tareas decido llamar a Katniss, solo para decir buenas noches. Cuando responde con un simple hola me arranca una sonrisa.

-hey- contesto

-¿Peeta que ocurre, porque llamas?-

-nada, solo quería decirte buenas noches…-

La oigo reír al otro lado de la línea

-¿has acabado los deberes?-

-¡Sip!- respondo con entusiasmo

-¿todos?-

-si… todos y cada uno de ellos-

-bien. Bueno estoy cansada. Buenas noches Peeta. Felices sueños- suena como un angel

-buenas noches a ti también- la oigo bostezar antes de colgar el teléfono.

No me había dado cuenta de que mi madre había entrado en mi habitación, seguro que ha sido cuando e estado hablando con Katniss. Y como esperaba me empieza a gritar lo inútil que soy y que ojala no hubiera nacido.

Eso duele, sobre todo viniendo de tu propia madre. Pero he oído cosas peores, mucho peores. Me quedo quieto como siempre y cuando comienza a pegarme la noche cae enseguida. No recuerdo cuando me quede dormido.

* * *

**bueno este es un pelin aburrido pero el siguiente tendreis buena racion de Katniss y Peeta. este capi me ha hecho odiar todabia mas a la madre de Peeta. que se venga a vivir con nosotras hombre! jajaja bueno espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis los reviews, hoy no podre contestaros a los reviews, no tengo tiempo sorry :(**

**bueno por si a alguien le interesa me podeis seguir en twitter AlexTHG17 para hablar de LJDH d o de lo que querais y si no pues nada :)**

**nos leemos el proximo miercoles**

**un beso!**


	4. Deberes terminados

**hola a todos! . esta historia No es mia es una TRADUCCION del fanfic de RestlessIdeas, que me a dado su permiso para traducir esta encantadora historia sin ningun fin de lucro**

**los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins**

**la trama a RestlessIdeas**

**disfrutad!**

CAPITULO 4: DEBERES TERMINADOS

Me despierto cuando Charles golpea la puerta de mi habitación para avisarme de que es hora de ir al colegio. En cuanto me siento y parpadeo para despejarme siento un dolor alrededor de mi ojo y recuerdo lo que paso anoche. Mi madre me volvió a pegar anoche. No puedo dejar que papa vea esto. Cada vez que resulto herido no me deja ir a clase y entonces no pasare tiempo con Katniss. Rápidamente me pongo unas gafas de sol para cubrirme los ojos.

Mientras desayunamos mi madre y mis hermanos permanecen en silencio, pero mi padre quiere saber porque llevo gafas de sol dentro de casa.

-Peeta quítate eso aun no te vas a clase- ignoro a mi padre y solo sigo comiendo en silencio, de vez en cuando miro a mi madre para ver su expresión.

Empiezo a meter las cosas de clase en la mochila, pero antes de irme quiero preguntarle una cosa a mi padre.

-papa ¿no tienes que trabajar hoy no?, hoy es viernes, tu no….trabajas los viernes ¿verdad?-

-si Peeta no trabajo hoy-

-¡Oh! es que puede que esta noche venga tarde- le digo

-seguro que va a pasar el tiempo con su novia, Katniss ¿verdad?- dice Charles cuando pasa por nuestro lado. Me ruborizo.

-es una chica muy guapa ¿no crees?- dice mi padre sonriendo

-papa por favor. Solo somos amigos- _desearía que fuese algo mas. _Me digo a mi mismo.

-esta bien, venga vete ya a recogerla no sea que lleguéis tarde al colegio-

Cuando cierro la puerta de casa oigo a mis padres hablar a través de la ventana.

-no le habrás dejado pasar tiempo con esa chica otra vez ¿verdad?- dice mi madre

-dejale, si quiere pasar tiempo con esa chica es cosa suya. No veo cual es el problema-

-¡tiene tareas que hacer!- dice mi madre frustrada

-todos merecen un descanso de vez en cuando, Peeta siempre lo hace todo en la casa- sonrió y me voy a casa de Katniss

Encuanto Katniss me ve con gafas de sol se acerca a mi y me las quita dejando al descubierto mi ojo morado.

-tu madre te ha hecho esto ¿verdad?-

-estoy bien, de verdad-

-esta muy hinchado, mi madre aun esta dentro. Ven vamos a que le heche un vistazo-

-no, no pasa nada-

-¡deja de ser tan cabezota! ¡Vamos!- me empuja dentro de casa e inmediatamente una Prim saltarina viene a saludarme.

Mientras la madre de Katniss me mira el ojo me doy cuanta de que esta muy callada. Se porque se porta así. No le gusta cuando la gente esta herida. Es como su debilidad. Cuando su madre le pedía a ella o a su hermana que fuera con ella al hospital para el turno de noche Katniss nunca iba. Se pasaba toda la noche sola. Su madre me llamaba para que la hiciera compañía. Recuerdo una vez que estuvimos en su casa, compre un bote de un litro de helado de chocolate y estuvimos toda la niche viendo películas hasta que llegaron Prim y la señora Everdeen. Después me llevaban a casa.

-deberíamos decirle unas palabras a la señora Mellark- dice Prim, le dedico una sonrisa para demostrarle como aprecio su preocupación.

-deberías de dejar de enfadar a tu madre Peeta, tienes suerte solo esta un poco magullado e hinchado- me dice la señora Everdeen.

-no la enfado, simplemente tiene mucho temperamento- la señora Everdeen nos lleva al colegio en coche ya que hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo con micho.

Cuando llegamos a clase Katniss mira si tengo todos los deberes hehos.

-parece que después de clase soy todo tuya- dice con un suspiro

-bueno no lo digas así-

-¿así como?-

-como si no quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo-

-no es eso, de verdad que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, es solo que…. tu madre te a pegado por no dejar de hacer deberes ayer y por no escucharla-

-prefiero escucharte a ti que a ella- ella lleva su mano a mi mejilla y comienza a acariciarme.

-Peeta…. La próxima vez, haz lo que te dice tu madre. No quiero que te haga daño- pongo mi mano sobre la suya.

-no habría tenido tiempo de acabar los deberes, y entonces no habría podido pasar la noche contigo- le digo

-pero si nos vemos todos los días-

-lo se, pero no todos los días podemos pasear por las calles de Nueva York y ver las luces por la noche-

-Peeta por favor, no te arriesgues a ser golpeado solo para pasar tiempo conmigo- lanzo un suspiro.

-esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres-

Cuando llego la hora de la comida Katniss y yo nos fuimos a sentar con Delly, Madge, Cato y Gale. Estuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de mi ojo morado y de la vida amorosa del entrenador Odair.

-no creo ni que este casado- dice Gale

-te apuesto 50 pavos a que tiene un hijo- salta Cato y los dos comienzan una discusión.

La ultima clase del día era Arte, mi favorita. Tuve que convencer a Katniss para que viniera a clase conmigo, y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo en Música. Aunque Katniss no es una genialidad en Artes nunca se a quejado. Lo cierto es que disfruta aprendiendo nuevas técnicas de dibujo o de mezclar colores. Me hace sentir un poco mal porque no se me da muy bien la música. Katniss toca el piano y cuando tenemos música siempre me quejo de lo complicado que es leer las partituras de música si no sabes tocar un instrumento.

-bien chicos, colocaros detrás del caballete hoy vais a empezar a pintar- dice el profe.

-me pregunto que nos hará pintar hoy- murmura Katniss

- puede que su cabezon, o su sonrisa espeluznante- esto hace reír a Katniss

-eres el favorito de su clase y ni siquiera te ha preguntado por tu ojo morado-

-no soy su favorito y no quiero que todo el mundo se fije en mi puto ojo morado-

-bien….quiero que hoy os dediquéis a pintar arboles- dice el profe

-¿arboles? ¿Por qué?- pregunta alguien

-porque me gusta el color verde- salta el profe- pero no quiero que solo los dibujéis, quiero que hagáis sombras, que mezcléis colores, podéis hacer que parezca que el sol se oculta tras ellos en un atardecer, lo que queráis-

Empezamos la pintura, mezclando colores, dibujando el fondo para luego pintarlo. Después de 20 minutos Katniss me pide ayuda.

-Peeta puedes ayudarme a mezclar los colores, llevo un siglo intentándolo y no consigo obtener el verde que quiero-

-tranquila ¿Qué tipo de verde quieres?-

-pues, oscuro para poder hacer sombras, pero que transmita paz, pero un poco de oscuridad también. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?-

-si, tienes una imaginación asombrosa. Venga vamos a ver esos colores-

Le ayudo a mezclaros hasta que conseguimos el que ella estaba buscando. Me coloco detrás de ella porque necesita mi ayuda para poder pintar las sombras.

Pongo mi mano sobre la suya para poder ayudarle a mover el pincel.

-¡Peeta! ¡Katniss! Por favor mostrad vuestras muestras de afecto del uno por el otro en otro sitio. Y Peeta no te metas en más peleas. No me gustaría volver a verte un ojo morado- el profe lo ha gritado en medio de clase y ahora nos mira todo el mundo.

-ya puedes volver a lo tuyo, creo que puedo manejarme ya-

Me gustaría decirle que no quiero alejarme, pero en lugar de eso simplemente vuelvo con mi pintura.

-bueno ¿adonde quieres ir primero?- me pregunta

-porque no vamos a tu casa a dejar las mochilas y a decirle a tu madre que hoy volverás tarde-

-si voy a estar toda la noche contigo que va a pasar con los deber- la interrumpo antes de que siga hablando.

-Katniss es viernes. Ya los harás mañana-

Llegamos a su casa y su madre me revisa el ojo mientras me pide que la "cuide"

-¿adonde quieres ir?- la pregunto mientras le agarro la mano.

-podríamos ir a central park, tomar un helado e ir a patinar sobre hielo si quieres- sugiere

-me encantaría-

-aun recuerdo cuando tu padre nos llevo a ti, a Prim y a mi a patinar sobre hielo. Pensé que no volvería a ser feliz después de la muerte de mi padre pero recordé que tú siempre estarías ahí para mi. Me encanta patinar desde entonces- me dice mientras sonrío ante el recuerdo.

- yo también pensé que nunca volvería a verte feliz, pero luego, cuando vi como reías con Prim, supe que no había perdido a mi Katniss- apoya la cabeza en mi hombro mientras paseamos.

-nunca me perderás- dice

-te quiero- digo. Levanta la cabeza y me sonríe, lo que hace que sienta esa calidez en el pecho.

-yo también te quiero- esto me hace sonreír aun que no lo dice del mismo modo que yo. Y es posible que nunca se dé cuenta del verdadero sentimiento que pongo cuando se lo digo. Pero esto no me hace amarla menos, me hace desearla aun más. Me gustaría que me amara del mismo modo que yo la amo a ella. La abrazo fuerte.

Me siento afortunado, afortunado de estar enamorado de Katniss, mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**lamento el retraso, ya se que os dije que actualizaria todos los viernes pero ya os e contado que estoy muy agobiada durante el curso preparando el examen de ingreso para la universidad. asique hasta que todo se asiente un poco ira subiendo los capis, tanto de este como de mis otros dos fics, segun los vaya traduciendo. pero no voy a abandonar la historia lo prometo.**

**nos leemos**

**a que casi se me olvida unos reviews me motivarian para escribir mas rapido, sin presiones jajajaj**


	5. No quiero volver a casa todabia

**hola a todos! . esta historia No es mia es una TRADUCCION del fanfic de RestlessIdeas, que me a dado su permiso para traducir esta encantadora historia sin ningun fin de lucro**

**los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins**

**la trama a RestlessIdeas**

**disfrutad!**

CAPITULO 5: No quiero volver a casa todavía

-Peeta mira como lo hago yo-

-no he patinado sobre hielo en meses-

-¡puedes hacerlo! Dame la mano para mantener el equilibrio y mira como muevo los pies. Aprenderás enseguida-

Le cojo la mano y hago lo que me dice.

-ves Peeta, lo estas haciendo-

-si, tenías razón, es fácil-

-Peeta voy a soltarte vale?-

-¡que! ¡no, aun no!- la agarro del brazo pero pierdo el equilibrio, Katniss tropieza y se cae encima de mi.

Mi espalda golpea el hielo y enseguida empiezo a notar el frio. Katniss levanta la cabeza del hueco de mi cuello.

-lo siento no debí hacerlo ¿estas bien?- me pregunta con un poco de preocupación.

-estoy bien, aunque el hielo esta muy frio- esto le hace sonreir.

_Seria tan sencillo besarla ahora mismo, justo ahora._ Muevo la cabeza para apartar este pensamiento.

-¿te has dado en la cabeza o algo?-

-ehhh, si…eso creo-

-esto es un poco incomodo, aquí tumbados, yo encima de ti en medio de la pista de hielo de Central Park. La gente nos esta mirando. ¿Por qué no nos levantamos y le hecho un vistazo a tu cabeza?-

Sinceramente, me gusta ver a Katniss encima de mi, pero si es algo incomodo estar tumbado sobre el hielo. Me ayuda a levantarme y salimos de la pista para quitarnos los patines.

-date la vuelta, déjame ver- hago lo que me dice y me examina la cabeza. Pasa su mano por mi pelo apretando en algunas zonas para ver si hay algún chichon y preguntándome si me duele.

-estas bien Peeta ¿quieres seguir esquiando o eres demasiado gallina para seguir- dice con una sonrisa.

-me he caído porque me has asustado cuando me has soltado la mano, pero eso no significa que me de miedo volver a patinar-

-asique, podrías volver a patinar sin mi ayuda-

-pues claro-

-demuéstralo, si me coges, puedes decidir donde cenamos-

-será un placer- en cuanto lo digo sale disparada por la pista de hielo.

Es buena patinadora, cada vez que esto a punto de atraparla consigue esquivarme.

-¡nunca me cogerás!-

Después de muuuuchos intentos la rodeo por la cintura para que no pueda escapar.

-¡te pille!-

- vale, suéltame-

-ni hablar, no hasta que te disculpes por llamarme gallina y decir que no fue mi culpa el caernos-

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta con una sonrisa torcida.

-porque me haces sentir mal- intento poner un puchero

-ohhh, ¿el fuerte Peeta se siente mal?- dice con la misma voz con la que se le habla a los bebes mientras sube sus brazos desde mi pecho hasta rodearme el cuello- pues de verdad creo que perdiste el equilibrio pero no lo quieres decir-

-ahora si que no pienso dejarte ir- digo

-en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo-

La abrazo mas fuerte de tal manera que ya no hay espacio entre nosotros.

-no hasta que te disculpes-

-estas increíblemente guapo cuando te falta el aliento- dice mientras me da un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

Podría hacerlo, inclinarme y besarla. Pero estoy asustado porque soy uun gallina. Quizá Katniss tenga razón.

-¿quieres ir a por un helado?- me pregunta

-si, me encantaría- lentamente suelto mi agarre y la cojo de la mano.

-venga, salgamos de aquí- digo

Nos compramos el helado y nos sentamos en un banco a descansar.

-Peeta, quizás es el momento de que pases más tiempo con otras personas- me da un vuelco el corazón ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-¡a que te refieres?-

-pues… alguna vez has pensado en preguntarle a alguien si quiere venir a sitios asi contigo. En otras palabras, porque no una novia.

-una novia…. Para que necesito una novia si te tengo a ti- los dos nos ruborizamos por lo que acabo de decir.

-¿no te gustaría tener momentos como este con tu novia?-

-¿y que hay de ti? ¿no te gustaría tener un novio?-

-Peeta no e sido yo la que dijo de salir, fuiste tu-

-¿y que diferencia hay?-

Damos por finalizada la conversación y nos vamos a pasear por Central Park. Nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estoy tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza en su regazo mientras ella juega con mi pelo.

-Katniss….-

-hmm…-

-bueno, a veces…yo, ehhh…..- ¿debo decírselo? ¿destruiré nuestra amistad?

¡venga dilo! ¡vamos! ¡es ahora o nunca!

-tengo hambre ¿podríamos ir a cenar?-

-¿A dónde?-

-no se,¿te apetece un Mcdonald?

,¡si! ¡vamos!-

Cuando llego con la bandeja de comida Katniss empieza a abrir su menú

-¿quieres patatas?- me pregunta

-claro-

-abre- abro la boca y me da una patata.

-¿quieres probar mi hamburguesa?- la pregunto

-sip-

-abre-

La conversación cambia repentinamente hacia mi ojo morado. Katniss se acerca a mí para mirarlo mas de cerca. Sus manos son muy suaves. No puedo evitar sonreír.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-

-es que…me haces cosquillas- ella también sonríe

-Peeta, porque tu madre te hace esto, es injusto- suspiro

-no lo se Katniss. Probablemente no me quiere-

-no quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño-

-no te preocupes, solo me pega cuando discuto con ella cuando dice cosas malas sobre ti- veo que esta apunto de llorar asique la rodeo con los brazos y ella se acurruca en mi pecho.

-hey…lo siento no quería hacerte sentir incomoda-

-peeta por favor no dejes que te vuelva a hacer daño- le doy un beso en la coronilla.

-no lo hare Katniss, no lo hare. Ahora intentemos disfrutar de lo que queda de la noche sin preocuparnos por mi madre de acuerdo-

-de acuerdo-

Paseamos por las calles para ver las luces y los escaparates. Alrededor de las nueve nos sentamos en un banco desde donde podemos ver toda la ciudad.

-las luces son preciosas-digo

-si…- Katniss apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

-oye, si estas cansada podemos pedir un taxi y volver a casa-

-no, estoy bien. No quiero volver a casa todavía- dice

-yo tampoco-

**aqui teneis otro capi mas, aish quien fuera Katniss eh? jajaj bueno como siempre gracias a los que dejais reviews, follow y favoriteais (no creo ni que esa palabra exista) y tambien a los que leeis la historia pero no haceis nada de lo anterior**

**No voy a poderos contestar los reviews a cada uno lo siento :( pero si a Eva Mellark Everdeen: me has preguntado si habría algun Pov de Katniss, pues de momento la autora original de esta historia no ha echo ninguno, creo que hara toda la historia desde el pov de Peeta pero no puedo asegurarte nada. gracias por el review :)**

**bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.**

**nos leemos!**


	6. Momento incomodo

**hola a todos! . esta historia No es mia es una TRADUCCION del fanfic de RestlessIdeas, que me a dado su permiso para traducir esta encantadora historia sin ningun fin de lucro**

**los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins**

**la trama a RestlessIdeas**

**disfrutad!**

CAPITULO 6: Momento incomodo

Me despierto por el sonido de mi alarma. Es lunes, hoy comienzan las pruebas de baloncesto. Estoy emocionado por intentarlo. Mi ojo ya casi a perdido el color morado. Anoche cuando volví de mi salida con Katniss mi padre me vio el ojo y discutió con mi madre. Esto hará que no me pegue durante unos días.

Bajo a desayunar, me lavo los dientes y dejo mi pelo despeinado. Si intento peinármelo seguro que me daré en el ojo con el cepillo y se me pondrá otra vez morado. Me pongo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra, cojo mi mochila y me dirijo a casa de Katniss.

Durante el fin de semana no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, de verdad que no. en su risa, el modo en que sonríe, su toque. Siento como me voy enamorando cada día mas de ella. Cuando lo pienso me asusto. Y si ella no me ama, ya tuvimos una conversación así antes pero no le preste demasiada atención porque fue mucho antes de saber que la quería. Pero si recuerdo que me dijo que no quería tener novio ni casarse. Que no quería ser como su madre y ver morir a su esposo. Tiene miedo de acabar como ella. Si es cierto que su madre no volvió a ser la misma, ya apenas sonríe, se pasa la vida trabajando y ya casi no la quedan fuerzas para mantenerse fuerte ante sus hijas.

Katniss tiene miedo de enamorarse, y yo también. Mas ahora que yo la amo a ella, tengo que hacer que cambie de idea. Que enamorarse es bueno, casi como una bendición. Si es cierto que el amor duele, pero solo cuando no le prestas atención. Si te enamoras de la persona adecuada, puedes ser feliz para siempre.

Aun no se como decirle todo eso.

Cuando llegamos al colegio, espere a Katniss en la puerta del baño. Escucho las voces de los cretinos del colegio. El equipo de futbol. No pienso moverme, ya que si lo hago Katniss podría salir del baño y empezarían a meterse con ella. Me quedo ahí parado rezando para poder pasar el día de una sola pieza. En cuanto giran la esquina me ven.

-¡hey! Mirad quien es. Es ese Mellark que intento entrar en el equipo el año pasado- dice Darius

-¡ah si! Hey guapito, ¿lo vas a intentar otra vez este año?- dice otro chico, solo lo conozco de haberle visto por los pasillos.

Intento ignorarlos mirando el muro que tengo delante

-nos ignoras para esconder tu vergüenza eh-

En ese momento Katniss sale de l baño. _Mal momento para hacerlo Katniss_ pienso.

-¡oh! ¿Ésta quien es? ¿Tu novia? Tío esta fiesta solo acaba de empezar- no me gusta esa sonrisa malvada de Darius- sabes guapito, tu chica no esta nada mal-

La tomo de la mano y empiezo a alejarme.

-¡hey! ¿adonde crees que vas? Al menos deja a la chica, quiero conocerla un poco mas-

Katniss se da la vuelta y les enseña el dedo. La cara de Darius muestra una mueca de rabia.

-¡a por ellos!- dice

Darius y sus amigos empiezan a correr a por nosotros, yo voy tirando a Katniss del brazo intentando huir de ellos. Katniss es mas rápida que yo asique ahora es ella la que tira de mi corriendo por los pasillos.

Entramos corriendo en nuestra clase de mates mientras Darius y sus amigos se paran en la puerta chocándose unos con otros.

-¡oh! muchachos, creí que la ultima clase con ustedes era mañana….¡a clase!- dice la profe.

Como se han podido enfadar tanto por lo que a hecho Katniss. No lo entiendo.

-vigílala de cerca guapito. Voy a ir a por tu chica- dice Darius, él y sus amigos por fin se dan la vuelta y salen de clase.

Toda la clase nos esta mirando y me doy cuenta de que es porque aun tengo a Katniss cogida de la mano.

-señor Mellark, señorita Everdeen, estoy segura de que no os importara quedaros conmigo 15 minutos después de clase, por favor sentaos en vuestro sitio y procurad pasar la clase sin muchas…distracciones-

Después de estra castigados 15 minutos de recreo( y si, fueron 15 exactos) Katniss quería ir a buscar a Madge y a Delly pero no la deje, no quería que se cruzara con Darius y sus matones. Pero de alguna forma me convenció para ir sola mientras yo pasaba mi resto de recreo con Gale y Cato.

Por la tarde Katniss convencio a las chicas para que se quedaran a ver nuestras pruebas. Dejamos las mochilas con las chicas para prepararnos mientras el entrenador Odair hablaba con los otros.

-deseame suerte- le digo a Katniss

-lo vas a conseguir- me da un besito en la nariz antes de que Gale y Cato me arrastren al centro del gimnasio. Puedo oir como Madge y Delly se vuelven a meter con Katniss.

Las pruebas no son difíciles, driblar el balón, hacer pases, esquivar conos, y mi favorito tiros libres. Las chicas no han parado de gritar en toda la hora animándonos y avergonzando a Katniss.

-vale chicos, gracias por venir, mañana tendréis los resultados en el tablón de anuncios. Lo habéis hecho todos muy bien hoy-

Volvemos con las chicas para coger nuestras cosas, los otros se van a las duchas.

-¿Qué tal hemos estado?- pregunta Gale

-bien, Cato es muy rápido y tu eres muy bueno en defensa, Peeta lo hace genial en los tiros libres- contesta Madge

-iros a las duchas anda, que estáis empezando a oler- suelta Katniss

Los tres nos miramos y decimos un "no" al unísono

-¿como que no?-dice Delly sorprendida- no pienso sentarme con vosotros en el autobús oliendo asi.

-¿quieres volver hoy a casa en autobús Katniss?- digo

- si, estaría bien-

Volvemos a casa con los chicos y nos despedimos de ellos cuando el bus se detiene cerca de la casa de Katniss.

Llegamos a la puerta, y ahí esta otra vez ese sentimiento de vacio. Tenemos que despedirnos por hoy.

-lo has hecho realmente bien en las pruebas, seguro que te aceptan- dice

-gracias, eso espero-

-bueno, hasta mañana- empieza a abrir la puerta y por un segundo estoy confundido. Que raro, no nos solemos despedir asi.

-¿donde esta mi abrazo y mi beso?- digo. Katniss se da la vuelta.

-hoy no tienes-

-¿Por qué?- digo con cara triste

-porque no te has duchado-

-¿que? ¿por eso no me abrazas? ¡no es justo!-

-¡apestas!-

-pues pienso darte un abrazo como sea- voy hacia ella pero empieza a correr en sentido contrario a mi.

-¡tendrás que atraparme primero!-grita. Estas cosas me hacen amarla todavía mas y mas. Tiro mi mochila junto a la suya y corro tras ella. Llegamos hasta un parque de enfrente.

-¡si quieres tu abrazo vas a tener que correr mas rápido!- siempre me ha fascinado la rapidez de Katniss pero en este preciso momento no me gusta mucho porque me es imposible atraparla. Un momento, tengo una idea.

-¡ay!- grito tirándome al suelo retorciéndome de dolor. Katniss deja de correr enseguida y cuando se acerca se inclina hacia mi. ¡ha funcionado!

-¿estas bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- parece preocupada

-solo….- miro a Katniss con una sonrisa. Mira mi reacciona y se da cuenta de que a sido un truco, pero antes de que vuelva a salir corriendo la tiro al suelo y tenemos una especie de mini combate. Cuando intento inmovilizarla me rodea la cintura con las piernas y nos hace girar de modo que yo estoy en el suelo. Vaya si que tiene fuerza.

Me tiene las manos inmovilizadas contra el suelo y esta encima de mi aun con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Me doy cuanta del poco espasio que hay entre nosotros, sonrio por lo cerca que estamos

-¿esto significa que no tengo abrazo?- esto la hace sonreir

-por ahora no- dice

-jo- puedo notar la decepción en mi voz. Katniss empieza a incorporarse y yo hago lo mismo. Aun sigue rodeándome con las piernas y sentada en mi regazo, creo que es una posición algo incomoda en publico. Katniss pone las manos en mi pecho y suspira.

-¿ significa tanto para ti que te de un abrazo?-

-si, la verdad es que si- me mira con confusión

-¿por qué?-

-porque…yo emmm….es que…- no atinaba con las palabras, inspiro profundamente antes de seguir hablando- Katniss, eres preciosa, quien no querría un abrazo tuyo-

Afortunadamente no se asusta por lo que digo ni corre hacia su casa. Solo me mira, no parece sorprendida, enfadada, ni siquiera feliz. Solo me mira con intensidad y provoca que aparezca la calidez en mi pecho. Quiero que me diga algo en lugar de mirarme. Un mechón de pelo se desliza por su mejilla y en un acto reflejo lo coloco detrás de su oreja. De repente me doy cuenta que me estoy acercándome a ella. Katniss ve lo que estoy apunto de hacer pero no se aparta ni tampoco se acerca, se queda donde esta. Nuestros labios están apunto de encontrarse cuando oímos el claxon muy fuerte de un coche.

Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y miro a mi alrededor para ver de donde ha venido el ruedo. El coche de la señora Everdeen esta a unos metros junto a nosotros, ha debido de ver la posición en la que estábamos y ha decidido interrumpir. En cuanto aparcan Prim y la señora Everdeen se quedan mirándonos. Katniss se aclara la garganta, aparta sus manos que descansaban en mi pecho y se empieza a levantar de mi regazo. Yo tardo un momento en levantarme con la cabeza agachada por si acaso. Cuando levanto la mirada para ver donde esta Katniss veo que esta abriendo la puerta de su casa y entra sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-buenas tardes Peeta- dice Prim con una juguetona sonrisa

-¿Qué tal las pruebas de baloncesto?- me pregunta la señora Everdeen. Gracias a dios no ha mencionado nada del encuentro de antes

-bastante bien, espero poder entrar. Mañana sabremos los resultados-

-¿te apetece entrar?- dice Prim

-oh no, tengo que volver a casa antes de que mi madre se enfade-

-tu ojo parece que esta mejor- comenta su madre- bueno, te veo mañana- me acerco a su puerta para coger mi mochila tirada en el suelo e intento no buscar a Katniss en el interior de la casa.

-¡adios Peeta!- me grita Prim

-¡nos vemos Prim!-

* * *

**decidme que no e sido la unica que odio a la madre de Katniss en ese momento. mira que es oportuna la mujer... pero bueno que se le va hacer. que os a parecido? os a gustado? dejad vuestros comentarios porfi**

**ah una cosa mañana por la tarde me voy de viaje hasta el lunes y por desgracia no tendre internet asique hasta el Lunes o el martes no podre actualizar ninguna de mis historias lo siento**

**para compensaros os dejo un avance del proximo capi:**

katniss me ayuda a subir de la barandilla de su terraza

-gracias-

**-**¿gracias? ¡te podrias haber caido y haberte roto el cuello o algo! ¿en que estabas pensando?-

-B-bueno y-yo s-solo- otra vez no se que decir. piensa Peeta, piensa- es que queria verte-

-Peeta... son las 10:15 de la noche y mañana hay clase-

-no podia dormir. Porque no dejo de pensar en ti-

**nos leemos!**


	7. Nadie habla así de Katniss

**hola a todos! . esta historia No es mia es una TRADUCCION del fanfic de RestlessIdeas, que me a dado su permiso para traducir esta encantadora historia sin ningun fin de lucro**

**los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins**

**la trama a RestlessIdeas**

**disfrutad!**

CAPITULO 7: Nadie habla así de Katniss

Cuando llegue a casa esta tarde intente pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez acercarme no fue una gran idea pero no pude evitarlo. ¡He podido arruinar nuestra amistad!

¡soy un estúpido!

Pero ella estaba tan cerca… ¡no pude controlarme!

Pase el resto de la tarde haciendo mis tareas e intentando no pensar en Katniss. Tengo miedo de que no volvamos a ser amigos. Cuando lo pienso tengo una sensación distinta en el pecho. Dolor, tristeza, mi corazón roto.

Ahora estoy tumbado en mi cama. No puedo dormir.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Estoy asustado. Quiero hacer algo, algo para arreglarlo. Disculparme con ello por mi reacción.

¡ya esta bien! No puedo soportarlo más. Tengo que verla, aunque solo sea un minuto. Necesito saber que es lo que siente. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie me dirijo a la puerta de la calle y directo a casa de Katniss. En el camino pienso en lo que le voy a decir. Que lo siento, que no sabia que estaba haciendo o que he estado enamorado de ti durante mucho tiempo pero me he dado cuenta hace unos días.

Me dirijo a un lateral de la casa, donde esta la ventana de Katniss con una pequeña terraza, me agacho a coger una piedra y se la tiro. No ocurre nada. Mientras pienso en que puedo hacer me fijo en la pequeña terraza y se me ocurre una idea. Busco un trozo de tronco caído y unas rocas para apilarlo y subirme, cuando lo hago pego un salto y me quedo colgando de la barandilla, esta bastante alto así que mas me vale no caerme. Oigo el sonido de la ventana abriéndose.

-¡Peeta! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dice Katniss susurrando pero aun así con un tono de enfado. Katniss me ayuda a subir de la barandilla de su terraza

-gracias-

**-**¿gracias? ¡te podrías haber caído y haberte roto el cuello o algo! ¿En que estabas pensando?-

-B-bueno y-yo s-solo- otra vez no sé que decir. piensa Peeta, piensa- es que quería verte-

-Peeta... son las 10:15 de la noche y mañana hay clase-

-no podía dormir. Porque no dejo de pensar en ti- Katniss suelta un suspiro.

-Peeta vete a casa. Entra por aquí y te acompañare a la puerta-

-¡no! ¡espera!- vamos discúlpate idiota- solo quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta tarde….lo siento- Katniss se queda quieta mirándome sin ninguna expresión en la cara-es que…..yo estaba….-vamos dilo, _te quiero, _¡dilo!- yo…y-yo no pude evitarlo- cierro los ojos porque no es eso lo que quería decir. esas dos palabas que podrían o arruinar o mejorar nuestra relación- lo siento- repito mientras agacho la cabeza- no quiero que las cosas cambien Katniss. Si te perdiera…..n-no sabría que hacer- sigue sin cambiar su expresión- por favor Katniss, perdóname-

-Peeta…. Te perdono, pero… vete a casa- dice.

Siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho y no me gusta. Quiero decirla cuanto la amo. ¿Debería arriesgarme?

-Katniss, por favor esto no tiene por qué quedarse así. No me iré hasta dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros-

-¿aclarar qué? ¿Crees que por que digas que "no pudiste evitarlo" va a aclarar las cosas entre nosotros? Porque no lo parecía. Sabias perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo- sisea para no despertar a nadie- ¿Por qué no te ayudas a ti mismo y dejas de estropear las cosas Peeta?- por un segundo me siento realmente dolido pero enseguida el dolor es sustituido por el enfado.

-¡yo! ¡quieres que me ayude a mi mismo cuando estoy a tu alrededor! ¿y como se supone que voy a hacerlo? ¡mira si no me quieres aquí, entonces me iré, solo quería pedirte perdón!-

Katniss me mira muy enfadada

-vete- dice señalándome la ventana de su habitación para incitarme a que me vaya. Pero estoy muy enfadado para moverme. Me acerco a su casa un lunes por la noche para disculparme y ella me pide que me vaya. No puedo culparla de estar enfadada conmigo. Me odio a mi mismo por ser tan idiota y de comportarme con un estúpido cuando estoy con ella. Eso significa que en realidad estoy enfadado conmigo mismo y la estoy tomando con ella.

-que se supone que significa esto- digo con incredulidad.

-¡significa que ahora mismo no te quiero aquí! No quiero hablar de esto. Solo quiero olvidarlo-

-¿y como va a ayudar que me vaya?-

-¡no lo se! ¡Solo hazlo vale! ¡No te quiero aquí por ahora!- me grita. Toma una fuerte bocanada de aire – mira, necesito tiempo para pensar vale-

-¡vine para disculparme! ¿tienes idea de lo que me hará mi madre si se entera que he venido?- yo grito mas fuerte y espero que nadie pueda oírnos desde dentro de la casa- lo que ha pasado hoy a sido un accidente, se que todo fue muy raro y que te he hecho pensar, ¡pero a mi también! ¡si no me quieres aquí vale!-

-Peeta, no es eso es….- la interrumpo antes de que siga

-¿y ahora que? me gritas que no quieres aquí y ahora no te parece bien lo que has dicho?- nunca he utilizado este tono con Katniss antes- me estas haciendo daño Katniss- veo una mirada de culpa en su rostro y casi me hace sentir pena pero la ira que siento ahora mismo no me hace sentir absolutamente nada por ella.

-no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad- dice. Tras un largo e incomodo silencio vuelvo a hablar.

-yo tampoco quiero, pero creo que lo mejor será que nos mantengamos alejados el uno del otro por un tiempo- paso por su lado para entrar a su casa y asi salir a hurtadillas por la puerta principal.

Llego a mi casa y me meto en la cama para intentar dormir. Cuando consigo relajarme un poco pienso en lo que acabo de hacer.

¡¿QUE E HECHO?!

* * *

Mientras preparo mis cosas para irme pienso en lo que voy a hacer.

Anoche estaba muy enfadado y deje que mi mal humor se apoderara de mis acciones. Cuando me enfado alejo a la gente de mi, soy una persona totalmente diferente. Ayer todo se arruino cuando fui a su casa. Y es culpa mía.

Hoy salgo antes de casa porque sé que Katniss no estará esperándome para que la acompañe. Cuando paso por su casa veo que tengo razón, se ha marchado aun mas pronto para no tener que verme. Prim me ha dicho que tenia cosas importantes que hacer en clase.

Este ha sido probablemente el camino mas largo que jamás e tomado para ir a clase. Cuando llego intento encontrar a Katniss, pero no la veo por ningún lado. Incluso ignoro a Gale y a Cato cuando me gritan para que vaya a ver el tablón de anuncios. Solo quiero encontrarla. Cuando suena la campana me voy a mi primera clase, Mate, sé que la veré allí

Cuando llego veo que Simon se ha sentado con ella. A Simon le empezó a gustar Katniss a principios de este año. Ha debido de notar que no me voy a sentar a su lado y ha aprovechado la oportunidad. N empiezo a sentir celos y me enfado conmigo mismo. Veo que Simon esta intentando entablar una conversación con ella y que Katniss le cuesta escucharle, cuando me ve ahí de pie deja de escuchar. Simon no parece notarlo porque sigue hablando. Y yo me quedo ahí hasta que la voz de la profesora me distrae.

-Peeta por favor ve a tu sitio la clase esta a punto de empezar- lentamente me voy al fondo de la clase donde hay un sitio libre. Durante la clase no dejo de pensar y pensar.

Fui yo quien dijo de alejarse. ¡porque lo hice!

Cuando acaba la clase corro tras ella. Cuando la alcanzo la agarro de la mano para evitar que siga andando. Ella se da la vuelta en seguida.

-Katniss…- empiezo a decir suavemente antes de que me pegue una bofetada justo en la mejilla. Mantengo la compostura, debería habérmelo esperado. Lentamente giro la cabeza para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

-¡fuiste tu! ¡fuiste tu quien dijo que deberíamos separarnos y ahora me estas persiguiendo!- grita

-lo se. Y lo lamento- Katniss se da la vuelta hacia su siguiente clase. No me molesto en ir tras ella esta vez. La conozco. Y cuando esta asi lo mejor es alejarse de ella. Pero no puedo.

-bueno, bueno. Parece que tu chica ahora esta disponible- conozco esa voz. Es Darius. Me doy la vuelta y veo que le acompaña medio equipo de futbol.

-no, no lo esta- digo

-¿de veras? Porque su trasero hace relamerse a cualquiera- continua. La rabia me invade al instante y me abalanzo sobre el pegándole en la cara. Su nariz empieza a sangrar y la gente se empieza a acumular a nustro alrededor sacando sus móviles.

-¡a por el!- ni siquiera pienso en huir. Nadie habla así de ella. Un chico me pega en la cara y en el estomago mientras otro me sujeta para que no me defienda. La gente empieza a gritar.

-¡pelea, pelea!-

-¡atrás! Es mio- grita Darius- vamos guapito no creerás que voy a dejar que te vallas de rositas tras haberme pegado en la cara-

-¡no te tengo miedo!-

-¡entonces enseñame lo que sabes hacer!- peleamos durante un rato hasta que uno de sus amigos me sujeta de nuevo por la espalda. Darius me golpea el pecho una y otra vez, y con cada golpe me cuesta mas respirar. Gracias a dios un chico va corriendo en busca de un profesor y en menos de un minuto el entrenador Odair se acerca.

-¡Parad!- grita, puedo ver a Gale y a Cato detrás de él- Darius tu y tus amigos al despacho del director ¡ya!- mis amigos me levantan y apoyo todo mi peso rodeándoles a cada uno por los hombros.

-llevadle a la enfermería- en cuanto llegamos y me sientan en la camilla todo se vuelve negro

* * *

Me despierto con el sonido de que alguien esta tarareando una canción. Conozco esa canción. Katniss solía cantarla…. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo. Tenia cinco años y fue el primer día de colegio. Estábamos en clase y la profesora pregunto si alguien se sabía la Canción del Valle. Entonces una niña levanto la mano como una bala, solo podía verla de espaladas y que llevaba dos trenzas muy monas. La niña se acercó lentamente a la pizarra y la profesora la hizo sentarse en una silla. Empezó a cantar y me perdí por completo en su voz, era tan pura, tan natural y armoniosa. Me la quede mirando hasta que termino la canción, tuve que sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Me acerque a ella tras pensar muchas veces lo que le iba a decir.

-¡hola! Me llamo Peeta. Me gusta mucho tu voz ¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar asi?-

Me rio ante ese recuerdo pero en cuanto lo hago me duelen las costillas.

-Katniss… creo que ya esta despierto. Tal vez deberías salir para que pueda hablar con él- oigo decir al señor Watson (es nuestro director por cierto)

Ha mencionado a Katniss

¡espera! ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?

Rápidamente intento abrir los ojos pero solo puedo abrir uno.

-Katniss….- murmuro

-Peeta, shhhhh- dice mientras me acaricia el pelo. Oigo al director suspirar.

-supongo que tendré que hablar con el mas tarde, dígale que sus padres vienen de camino y que la ambulancia llegara aquí pronto para llevarle al hospital. En cuanto suene la campana la quiero en clase señorita Everdeen la ambulancia no la dejara acompañarle-

-si señor- el señor Watson se va dejándonos solos.

-Katniss….- intento sentarme pero duele mucho.

-Peeta, quédate tumbado la ambulancia llegara enseguida. Darius es un imbécil podría haberte matado. ¿Oh Peeta porque has tenido que pegarle?- intento cogerla de la mano pero no la alcanzo, al ver mi intento toma mi mano entre las suyas.

-estaba hablando de ti. Nadie habla de ti de esa forma- digo

-Peeta… ya hemos hablado de esto. No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa-

-merece la pena-

-no, te equivocas. Te van a llevar al hospital, tienes rotas las costillas y no podrás moverte en un tiempo y…y…- Katniss se viene abajo y rompe a llorar.

-Katniss… por favor, no llores- le acaricio la mejilla para secar sus lagrimas.- ven aquí- se tumba ligeramente sobre mi pecho y posa sus brazos en mis hombros dándome un pequeño abrazo. Mi pecho empieza a dolerme por su abrazo pero no me importa. Lentamente la rodeo con mis brazos.

-Katniss…lamento lo que te dije anoche. Estaba muy enfadado-

-no te preocupes por eso…soy yo la que lamenta haberte gritado-

-no esqu- emito un gemido de dolor porque la posición en la que estamosno me esta haciendo ningún bien. Katniss se separa rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde te duele?-

-no pasa nada. Estoy bien- le digo con una sonrisa. Ella también me sonríe y vuelve a jugar con mi pelo.

-te oí… te oí tararear la Canción del Valle y me he acordado del día que nos conocimos- digo con dificultad. Veo que su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.

-nunca podría olvidarlo- dice cuando la enfermera entra y la pide amablemente que se marche porque ya a llegado la ambulancia.

-No, por favor no te vayas- suplico

- te iré a visitar al hospital después de clase- me da un beso en la frente y se va.

* * *

-bueno Peeta… tu compañero del colegio te a hecho bastante daño. Pero creemos que solo se trata de unos huesos rotos y una gran cantidad de moratones. Tendrás que tomarte unos analgésicos y procura no moverte mucho, me asegurare de que te ayuden a la hora de comer, ir al baño y esas cosas.

-dime ¿de verdad merecía la pena pegarle?-

-totalmente-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-porque hablo mal de Katniss-

-¿Katniss?-

-si, es mi amiga. La conozco de toda la vida. ¿hay algún problema?-

-no. es solo que el nombre me resultaba familiar tu madre estaba hablando de lo mala influencia que es. Que es por su culpa por lo que te metes en peleas-

-¿Qué?- no, Katniss es como un ángel. Lo significa todo para mi, mi madre la odia por otra razón. Y es la primera vez que me he peleado. Katniss siempre me ayuda a hacer las cosas bien. No es una mala persona-

-ya veo….bueno entonces tu madre no debería ir or ahí diciendo esas cosas- entonces el doctor se marcha.

Mi familia viene a verme y a decirme lo estúpido que soy por meterme en una pelea. Ni siquiera me preguntan porque.

-no causas mas que problemas- dice mi madre.

-¡ya esta bien! No ves que esta herido. Ya le hemos dicho que lo que ha hecho estuvo mal. Creo que ahora deberíamos dejarle descansar- dice Chris

Mi madre sale despotricando de la habitación.

-no te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de que no descubra la verdadera razón de porque te peleaste- dice Sam

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-todos sabemos que solo harías cosas así por ella- continua

-me he fijado en el modo en que la miras, es la como yo solia mirar a su madre- dice mi padre, todos nos quedamos sin saber que decir. Papa nunca a hablado de la señora Everdeen asi, ya no esta enamorado de ella pero siempre hemos querido saber lo que paso entre ellos.

-no todos los días se pilla uno por una chica como Katniss amigo- dice mi hermano

- bueno, deberíamos irnos ya. Estoy seguro de que las Everdeen vendrán pronto y no me apetece que la señora Everdeen tenga un encuentro con tu madre. Nos despedimos y se marchan.

* * *

**bueno porfin e podido actualizar, este capitulo me ha llevado mas tiempo porque es mas largo y el tiempo libre lo tengo muy escaso. hoy no tengo tiempo de contestar a los reviews pero que sepais que los leo todos y os agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo, haceis que me de menos pereza ponerme a traducir.**

**ahora subire un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic sobre josh Hutcherson y Jennifer Lawrece (para los que no lo sepan interpretan a Katniss y a Peeta en la pelicula) llamado Acepto (si os e hecho un poco de publicidad para que le echeis un vistazo si no lo habeis leido aun) un beso espero que os haya gustado el capitulo**

**¡hasta la proxima!**


	8. nota de autor

**hola gente, se que llevo mucho retraso con mis actualizaciones, pero ahora mismo no puedo escribir debido a asuntos academicos pero sobretodo y en su mayoria a problemas personales, utilizo los pocos 5 min k dispongo al dia de mi tiempo libre para escribir, no solo este fic si no mi fic autentico ademas de la otra traduccion, en los tres tengo los capitulos avanzados y en cuanto tenga un hueco libre actualizo, aunque los capitulos tardare bastante en actualizarlos de seguido. lamento las molestias y espero k mi situacion mejore para poder dedicarle mas tiempo a esto y si no es asi espero no perder a los maravillosos lectores que siguen mis historias.**

**gracias por leer y espero leeros pronto**

**un abrazo**


	9. Lo que me haces sentir

**hola a todos! . esta historia No es mia es una TRADUCCION del fanfic de RestlessIdeas, que me a dado su permiso para traducir esta encantadora historia sin ningun fin de lucro**

**los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins**

**la trama a RestlessIdeas**

**disfrutad!**

* * *

CAPITULO 8: Lo que me haces sentir

Empiezo a mirar mi cuerpo para ver lo que me han hecho los doctores. Me han vendado el estomago por completo de tal forma que cuando me mueva no lo haga el estomago, también tengo unos parches para cubrir algunos cortes en mi pecho, solo llevo puesto unos pantalones del hospital. Mis piernas están bien pero si las siento un poco entumecidas, aun así las puedo mover perfectamente.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando se abre la puerta y lo primero que veo es el pelo rubio de Prim, seguida de Katniss, su madre y mi medico. Debería aprenderme su nombre.

-ahh, pequeña no le saltes encima. Podrías hacerle daño- dice el medico

-Peeta, he oído lo que ha pasado en el colegio. ¿estas bien?- dice Prim

-estaré bien, solo son unos huesos rotos- intento incorporarme pero una punzada de dolor me atraviesa la espalda con lo que me vuelvo a tumbar.

-oh, pobrecito, no vas a poder moverte- dice Prim, supongo que sabe de lo que habla, su madre se la lleva muchas veces cuando tiene que hacer guardia en el hospital.

-ummmm señora…- empieza a decir el doctor

-Everdeen, también trabajo en un hospital, pero como enfermera-

-se considera usted la tutora de Peeta, sus padres se marcharon hace rato y me gustaría hablar con usted sobre la situación de Peeta-

-si, soy como una madre, ¿podemos ir fuera y hablamos mejor?-

-por supuesto-

Después de marcharse Prim me sigue preguntando sobre donde me duele y si hay articulaciones que no puedo mover

-tienes muchos huesos destrozados. Ese chico te a dado una buena paliza-

-eso es lo que ha dicho el doctor- miro a Katniss que esta sentada en la silla junto a mi cama jugando con uno de los tornillos de la cama. Vuelvo a mirar a Prim que nos mira con una cara muy rara, como si estuviera pensando algo

-yo me voy un momento, creo que necesitáis estar asolas- cuando se marcha dudo si coger la mano de Katniss o no, pero al final lo hago

-¿Cómo te ha ido el dia?- pregunto

-¿mmm? ¿Qué?- levanta la vista del suelo

-que tal hoy-repito

-a estado bien, mucha gente me ha preguntado por ti. Madge y Delly han flipado cuando se lo conté- se esfuerza en esbozar una sonrisa. Nos pasamos la siguiente hora hablando y disculpándonos por lo de anoche. Después la conversación se vuelve hacia mis heridas.

-me golpeo justo en mi ojo morado bueno…. Ahora esta rojo e hinchado. Casi no puedo abrirlo- Katniss me acaricia la mejilla, se disculpa de nuevo y me da un suave beso en la nariz. Otra vez ese sentimiento en mi estomago.

-por favor no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así jamás Peeta. No quiero que te hagan daño. Prométemelo-

-Katniss…sabes que no puedo prometerte algo así. Me importas más que yo mismo-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabezota?- dice

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan preciosa?- digo y ella se ruboriza

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dulce?- murmura

Estoy a punto de decir cuando se abre la puerta y una enfermera entra para traerme la comida.

-tu madre y tu hermana han salido a come. Dijo que volverían pronto. Querían llamarte para que fueras con ellas pero pensaron que no querías que os interrumpieran asique pagó y también te hemos traído a ti la comida- dice la enfermera

Antes de que se marche me fijo en la placa que lleva en la bata y veo que pone Jackie, al menos ya no la llamare "la enfermera"

Katniss coloca la bandeja en mi regazo y mientras lo hace me la quedo mirando

_Es preciosa._ Pienso. Katniss levanta la cabeza y me pilla mirándola.

-¿Qué?- pregunta

-tu…¿Por qué no te tumbas a mi lado y así comemos juntos-

-no creo que sea buena idea, apenas te puedes mover, no quiero hacerte daño-

-no lo harás- ven aquí-

Katniss no estaba muy por la labor pero con suplicarla y decir por favor varias veces al final accedió. Me ayudo a moverme, intente no hacer ruido para que no notara que me hacia daño, no pude evitarlo.

-no esta funcionando eh- dice

-no, no lo esta-

Se me ocurre una idea. Me quito la sabana y separo las piernas, Katniss ve mi intención y niega con la cabeza

-eso es pero, tu pecho y tu estomago…..es lo que tienes mas grave-

-no pasa nada, no hace falta que te apoyes en mi, quítate los apatos y la chaqueta y ven-

Katniss hace lo que le digo y lentamente se coloca entre mis piernas dándome la espalda.

-puedes apoyarte si quieres- le digo

-no. no quiero hacerte daño- nos tapa con la sabana y pone la bandeja de comida en su regazo.

Lentamente me incorporo para rodearle le cintura con los brazos con la escusa de intentar alcanzar la comida.

-Peeta, vuelve a tumbarte yo te daré la comida, intenta no moverte mucho- hago lo que dice y Katniss se gira por completo para poderse de frente, cruza las piernas para que yo pueda poner las mías bajo las suyas. Me da de comer salteando las cucharadas para poder comer ella también.

-soy muy afortunado de tener una amiga como tu- le digo y me regala una pequeña sonrisa

-yo también, para ser sincera Peeta…. Si no te hubiera conocido yo…..yo no se lo que…..seria sin ti- puedo sentir como el corazón se me acelera.

_Soy tan afortunado de estar enamorado de ti_

Continua dándome de comer y me recuerda que tengo muchos deberes atrasados y que me los ira trayendo para ponerme al dia.

-eso significa que podre ver tu bonita cara todos los días mientras este en el hospital- digo

-por supuesto- Katniss se gira para darme la espalda de nuevo y poder estirar las piernas. Vuelvo a incorporarme y a rodearle la cintura pero esta vez la echo para atrás conmigo para apoyarla en mi pecho, no se mueve por miedo a hacerme daño. Coge el mando de la tele para cambier de canal y buscar algo interesante para ver. Prim y la señora Everdeen entran un rato después y se quedan mirando la posición en la que estamos. Prim se rie y se tapa los ojos

-¡Prim no hagas eso!- le regaña su madre

-solo quería chincharles-

Katniss se ruboriza un poco y yo quito mis brazos de su cintura para que pueda incorporarse

-¿Katniss quieres quedarte? Podemos recogerte luego a las seis por si quieres quedarte a echarle una mano con los deberes

La miro con ojos suplicantes y me sonríe

-me encantaría quedarme- sonrío de oreja a oreja

-bueno….yo no puedo tengo muchos deberes en casa….divertíos- la forma en la que Prim dice "divertíos" nos hace sonrojar a Katniss y a mi

-¡Prim, solo tienes 12 años!- salta la señora Everdeen

-lo se mama, solo quería chincharles….otra vez-

-anda vámonos. Katniss te recogeré a las seis, no puedes dormir aquí mañana tienes clase-

-claro mama-

Por fin se marchan

-bueno…..-digo

-bueno….- repite

-y…..¿Madge, Cato, Gale y Delly estaban preocupados por mi?-

-totalmente, querían venir a verte pero sus padres no les dejaron-

El medico entra de repente y se queda mirando con la misma expresión que Prim cuando ve a Katniss en mi cama

-emmm ¿Cómo estas Peeta?-

-bien, aunque aun me duele-

-bueno Peeta tengo buenas y malas noticias, las buenas son que podrás irte de aquí en tres días. Las malas son que no podrás andar en unos días. No podemos darte muletas por que te harías daño en el pecho y los brazos, pero podemos darte una silla de ruedas. Si necesitas ir al baño, llama a la enfermera. Oh y cuando te vayas deberás quedarte en casa un par de semanas para recuperarte-

-de acuerdo doc- dirige la mirada a Katniss y sonríe

-tu debes de ser Katniss

-si ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-este chico es muy protector contigo-

-¿Qué le has dicho?- me pregunta

-nada, solo lo maravillosa persona que eres- hago que se ruborice

_¿Por qué siempre hace eso? Que mona_

-bueno os dejare a solas- dice el medico

-espere, ¿Cómo se llama?-

-puedes llamarme doctor Brutus- y se va

-sabes….estas muy mona cuando te sonrojas- le digo a Katniss

-¿Qué? No estoy sonrojada-

-si lo estabas-

-que no-

-que si-

-no estaba sonrojada-

-si estabas sonrojada- Katniss deja escapar un suspiro

-vale si lo estaba, pero por tu culpa- me hace sonreir

-bueno tu también me haces sentir cosas- ¡lo he vuelto a hacer! Hablar sin pensar

-¿a que te refieres? ¿Cómo?-

_Momento de la verdad Peeta_

-bueno….me haces sentir….cosas extrañas. A veces en mi pecho, otras en el estomago…- dios, que e hecho, es posible que volvamos a pelear

-¿yo te hago sentir eso?- dice casi en un susurro

-pues si…y….espero que…. te pase a ti lo mismo- rezaba que Katniss no saliera corriendo.

-tu me haces sentir feliz- dice con una sonrisa. Aunque esto me entristece porque no siente lo mismo que yo, bueno aun no lo ha dicho.

Tal vez ahora es mi oportunidad…..acercarme y besarla. Pero cuando lo hago siento un dolor punzante en el pecho.

-Peeta, no te muevas-dice-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-

_¿Por qué siempre que intento besarla algo me lo impide?_

-solo quería….darte un beso- porque no puedo mantener mi boca callada

-¿Qué?- pregunta muy confundida

-me refiero a…. darte un beso….en la mejilla o algo-

-¿Por qué?-

-por…lo que me haces sentir-

-¿te refieres a esos sentimientos en tu pecho…o… porque también te hago feliz?-

-por…todo-

-Peeta…sabes…porque te sientes asi-

-lo cierto es que si-

-entonces-

-porque…..- _no puedo, soy un gallina, no puedo- _porque, eres una chica preciosa y creo que esos sentimientos es porque estoy feliz. Para hacerme saber lo feliz que estoy cuando estoy contigo- una expresión de decepción aparece en su rostro

_¿eh? ¿Por qué esta decepcionada? Me lo habré imaginado._

-vale…te creo. Pero no te muevas, yo te daré el beso- dice con una sonrisa, se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla pero cuando esta apunto de rozarme con los labios se abre la puerta

-¡hola! Te hemos traid- oh- es mi hermano Sam- lo siento…dice con una estúpida sonrisa. Mi padre y mi otro hermano entran para dejarme una pequeña maleta con mis cosas para pasar aquí los tres días, y de nuevo esa expresión cuando ven a Katniss en mi cama.

-oh Sam, les has estropeado el momento- dice Chris. Katniss se separa de mi pecho para estar sentada más correctamente.

-oh no….Katniss no hace falta que te sientes. Estabas muy sexy en esta posición- dice Sam, papa les da una colleja a los dos.

Katniss esta como un tomate, no puedo evitar reirme a carcajadas pero solo consigo hacerme daño. Papa sale un momento a reunirse con el medico para que le diga los calmantes que me tengo que tomar.

-parece que os lo habéis pasado bien ¿eh?-

-venga desembuchad que habéis estado haciendo-

Les hecho una mirada a mis hermanos de que nos dejen en paz pero ellos no paran de reírse.

-bueno….yo me voy yendo ya- Katniss se baja de la cama buscando su mochila.

-¡espera! Katniss no te vayas. Tu madre vendrá a recogerte pronto. No te vayas por favor- suplico

-no te preocupes….os dejare para que habléis. Me ire a por algo de beber a la maquina expendedora de ahí fuera. Volveré pronto.

Cuando se marcha Sam se pone a imitarme con voz de bebe

-oh Katniss no te vayas, porfi porfi-

-¡cállate!- se empiezan a reír otra vez- estáis muy mal en serio-

La puerta se abre y Prim y su madre entran. Prim grita el nombre de is hermanos y corre a darles un abrazo.

-hey, cuanto tiempo-

-si ¿Dónde te metes Prim?-

Mi padre y Katniss también entra en la habitación y al menos pasamos un rato agradable. Según Sam mama n ha podido venir porque tenia cosas que hacer en casa. ya claro.

-bueno Peeta, tienes tus cosas en la mochila, vendremos mañana a verte- mis hermanos y mi padre se despiden de mi y de las Everdeen

-chicas nosotras deberíamos irnos también, despedíos ya de Peeta y así le dejaremos descansar-

-adios Peeta- Prime me da un beso en la mejilla y se acerca al perchero para acercarle a Katniss su chaqueta-Katniss no te olvides de tu chaqueta-

Conozco esa chaqueta, era de su padre. Solia llevarla cuando nos llevaba a Katniss y a mi al parque o al bosque con él. Cuando murió Katniss se quedo con ella. Veo que la señora Everdeen ha salido de la habitación, probablemente por la mención de la chaqueta. Prim suelta un suspiro.

-oh es mi culpa. Debería ir con ella. Despedíos vosotros- Prim sale despacito de la habitación en busca de su madre.

-no sé si se recuperara algún di. Hay días en los que esta mejor pero luego la simple mención de algo sobre papa….- Katniss intenta sonreir, pero es una sonrisa triste.

-estara bien, os tiene a vosotras para ayudarla, y no te olvides de mi-

-nos vemos mañana Peeta- empieza a recoger sus cosas

-espera- digo

-¿Qué?-

-¿Dónde esta mi beso?-

-tu beso…¿Qué beso?- pregunta juguetona

-quiero mi beso-

-no te debo ningún beso-

-necesito mi beso Katniss-

-¿Qué te hace tan especial para que tengas un beso mio?- pregunta otra vez con un tono divertido

-porque te defendí ante Darius….y conseguí que me pateara el culo- me da una pequeña sonrisa

-vale, te daré un beso ¿Dónde lo quieres?-

Ummmm debería aprovecharme de esto

-en los labios…- intento poner voz graciosa para que no note mis verdaderas intenciones. Su sonrisa se borra por completo- vamos Katniss, un héroe se merece un beso de una preciosa princesa como tu-

-supongo…que un besito no pasara nada, anda incorpórate un poco- hago lo que me dice y cuando noto sus labios sobre los míos no es como esperaba. Parecía mas bien como… ¿tela? Oigo a Katniss reírse sin parar y cuando abro los ojos solo veo mi almohada.

-no….puedo….creer que….hayas….picado- dice Katniss riéndose a carcajadas

-¡no es justo! Quiero una compensación-

-pues no la tienes-

-¿bueno al menos un beso de despedida?-

-vale- me da un beso en la mejilla

-y en la nariz- le digo. Me da un besito en la nariz y le sujeto la cabeza antes de que se retire para darle yo también otro en la nariz

-¿nos vemos mañana?- pregunto

-mañana- antes de salir por la puerta me dice adiós otra vez y se marcha.

Ahora mismo estoy feliz

Katniss me hace sentir como si estuviera en el cielo.

* * *

**e podido actualizar este, lamento la tardanza pero ya os comente que tengo varios problemas y no puedo actualizar, de hecho mi historia de verdad, la que no traduzco, la escribo en mitad de historia del arte, si no no tendria tiempo. y he podido actualizar porque llevo toda la semana sentada porqe me he hecho un esguince, y como tengo que estar con el tobillo en alto pues para no aburrirme me he puesto a traducir. no puedo responder a los reviews pero espero que pongais lo que os a parecido el capi. no se cuando actualizare el siguiente solo os pido paciencia**

**hasta la proxima**


	10. Me has asustado

**hola a todos! . esta historia No es mia es una TRADUCCION del fanfic de RestlessIdeas, que me a dado su permiso para traducir esta encantadora historia sin ningun fin de lucro**

**los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins**

**la trama a RestlessIdeas**

**disfrutad!**

* * *

CAPITULO 9: Me has asustado

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente, siento que ya puedo abrir el ojo, pero solo por un momento porque aun esta hinchado.

Mi enfermera Jackie me trae unos calmantes y se pone a jugar conmigo a un juego de mesa que me trajeron mis hermanos. Cuando Chris entra no deja de flirtear con ella y consigue invitarla una cita. Aun así es razonable ya que mi hermano tiene 25 y mi enfermera 22. Es lógico. Solo espero que cuando la enfermera vuelva para ver como estoy no me siga preguntando cosas de Chris. Después de comer espero impacientemente como pasan las tres siguientes horas para poder ver a Katniss. Estaba viendo la tele cuando me quedo dormido.

Estoy persiguiendo a Katniss, estábamos corriendo bajo la lluvia. La oigo reír mientras la agarro por la cintura y la levanto sobre mi hombro. De repente todo se vuelve negro. Ahora estoy solo, y solo puedo ver oscuridad a mi alrededor. Doy vueltas en círculos llamando a Katniss.

El pánico me invade cuando oigo como me llama, como grita mi nombre. Empiezo a correr siguiendo la voz, nada más acercarme su voz se vuelve otra vez lejana. No sé por dónde ir, solo puedo ver negro, pura oscuridad, y me entra todavía más pánico. Vuelvo a gritar su nombre pero esta vez no contesta.

Me he alejado mucho, la he perdido.

Sigo corriendo y gritando su nombre mientras lágrimas se derraman de mi s ojos. Debo de estar soñando, tiene que ser un sueño. Esto no puede ser real, no puede estar pasando. No he perdido a Katniss, está a salvo. Sé que estoy soñando, un bonito sueño que se a convertido en una pesadilla.

-Peeta. Estoy aquí, Peeta- oigo su voz y abro los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos

-¿Katniss?-

-sí, estoy aquí, no pasa nada-

Subo el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla y sonrío.

-te perdí, estaba corriendo y de repente ya no podía oír tu voz-

Pone su mano sobre la mía y dice

-nunca me perderás- deja caer la mano y la apoya en mi abdomen donde tengo algunos vendajes.

-por cierto te han cambiado la venda y los parches del pecho- te quedaste dormido cuatro horas, son las 16:15. Te he traído los deberes- miro a la mesa y veo la montaña de deberes

-ugh. No me acordaba de los deberes-

-no te preocupes, me quedare para ayudarte y no me iré a casa hasta que los termines-

-Katniss…son muchísimos. ¿De verdad crees que vamos a poder acabarlos hoy?-

-bueno un cerebro no, pero dos pueden acabarlo antes, mi madre me recogerá sobre las siete- dice

-te quiero….- digo con una gran sonrisa. Me aparta el pelo de los ojos y dice

-lo sé, yo también te quiero. Venga vamos a empezar-

-¿Qué?, nooooo Katniss todavía nooooo- digo con voz de niño pequeño. Me lanza una mirada reprobatoria como hacen las madres y accedo.

Me ayuda a intentar moverme pero por más que lo intento no lo consigo, no me siento nada mejor que ayer.

-¿Por qué no te sientas entre mis piernas?-

-porque…Peeta, doctores y enfermeras van a estar entrando y saliendo, y no quiero que nos vean en una posición incómoda-

-tampoco es tan malo, a ver no vamos a hacer nada indecente. Por favor Katniss….-

-vale, aparta la sabana anda-

Una vez sentados en la cama empezamos el interminable montón de deberes. No me ayuda a responderlo todo porque estoy expulsado y este es mi castigo, pero cuando no consigo hacer algo me ayuda. No se conforma con saber solucionar una ecuación con su ayuda, me obliga a repetir algunas hasta que las entiendo del todo, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella, siempre se asegura de que aprenda a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. Me cuesta mucho leer los problemas asique Katniss me los lee en voz alta con su voz de angel. Como me lleva mucho esfuerzo escribir, cuando me canso escribe ella por mi para luego seguir yo.

En una ocasión me quedo embobado mirando su cara de concentración, y antes de darme cuenta la rodeo la cintura con los brazos y empiezo a besarla por las mejillas y el cuello.

Katniss hecha la cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo un pequeño gemido oigo como suelta el boli y pone su mano en mi mejilla

-¿Peeta?-

-¿hmmm?- estoy a punto de mover mis labios para encontrarme con los suyos cuando sus palabras me detienen.

-¿creí que habías dicho que no íbamos a hacer nada indecente?- dice con una pequeña risa

Dejo inmediatamente lo que estoy haciendo. Empiezo a notar como me duele el pecho y las costillas y me voy echando hacia atrás lentamente.

-lo siento…me distraje-digo-O-otra vez- mi voz es apenas audible

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta

-Na-nada-

-¿estás bien?- Katniss se da la vuelta haciendo que rompa mi agarre en su cintura-Peeta, mírame- me alza la cabeza poniéndome un dedo en la barbilla, esta tan guapa.

-yo ehhhhh, voy a estar bien- me quedo mirando fijamente sus ojos grises y me pierdo en ellos talmente

¿Peeta? Peeta tienes que decirme que te pasa-

-…tu….tu eres-

-Peeta…. ¿Qué? No te entiendo.-

-yo…..ahhhhhh…n-no puedo….respirar-

-dios voy a por un-

-¡no! estaré bien….de verdad. Estaba en una mala postura solo era eso-

-¿E-estas seguro?

-sí, ya pudo respirar. No pasa nada- se me queda mirando un momento

-¿estás seguro porque t-tú me has a-asustado y y-yo no sabía que ha-hacer- empieza a tartamudear como una niña pequeña buscando a su madre.

-Katniss… ¿estás bien?-

-estoy bien, es que, yo. Me has a-asustado-

-hey….ven aquí…- abro mis brazos

-Y-yo, no creo que sea buena idea-

-vamos ven aquí- le ordeno

Suspira y se deja caer suavemente sobre mi pecho, duele un poco pero ella procura no apoyar todo su peso en mí. Después de un buen rato así, convenzo a Katniss de que estoy bien, terminamos los deberes y pedimos la comida.

La señora Everdeen llega un poco más tarde de las 7 y está esperando fuera a Katniss. Katniss me ayuda a tumbarme en la cama, llega la hora de la despedida.

-bueno, te veo mañana, intenta dormir bien, mañana ya es tu ultimo día aquí- Katniss me sube la sabana hasta el cuello mientras dice esto, me da un beso en la frente y me susurra un buenas noches. Le agarro la mano antes de que se marche.

-¿y si tengo otro sueño?-

-bueno….pues recuerda que estoy bien y que no me perderás nunca. Recuerda eso- dice suavemente

-vale, pero quiero quedarme dormido mientras aun estés aquí, si te veo marchar empezare a echarte de menos y será peor- murmuro

Me dedica una dulce sonrisa y me acaricia el pelo. Coge un taburete que estaba cerca y se sienta a mi lado.

Empieza a tararear una nana que suele cantarle a Prim. Siento como mis ojos se caen de cansancio. Mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido fue:

Si solo pudiera quedarme así dormido todos los días de mi vida.

* * *

**lamento la tardanza pero tengo algunos problemas personales y se me hace imposible el dedicarme el tiempo a escribir, no voy a dejar la historia sin terminar pero tardare en actualizar por favor entendedlo y tened paciencia**

**disfrutad del capitulo**


	11. ¿Cómo se lo digo?

**hola a todos! . esta historia No es mia es una TRADUCCION del fanfic de RestlessIdeas, que me a dado su permiso para traducir esta encantadora historia sin ningun fin de lucro**

**los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins**

**la trama a RestlessIdeas**

**disfrutad!**

* * *

CAPITULO 10: ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Me despierto sintiendo me un poco mejor, solo un poco, cuando giro la cabeza no me sorprende ver que Katniss no está aquí. Pero aun así me entristece…

Ya casi puedo abrir mi ojo morado, pero solo un poco. Ya puedo incorporarme sin ayuda aunque me sigue doliendo. Miro mi pecho y me doy cuenta de que los parches y algunas de las tiritas grandes ya no están. En su lugar algunas heridas con costras y moratones. También me han cambiado el vendaje.

La enfermera Jackie entra en la habitación con comida y una sonrisa

-buenos días Peeta- dice

-buenos días enfermera-

-llámame simplemente Jackie ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-un poco mejor, ya puedo incorporarme y abrir un poco mi ojo hinchado

-eso está bien. Te hemos quitado los parches. Estas muy bien para tener 16 años. ¿Trabajas mucho?- me sonrojo

-ehhh, no. bueno, me gusta jugar al futbol y a veces suelo ayudara mi padre en la panadería. Levantando sacos de harina y eso, nunca he ido al gimnasio. Además me gusta hornear.

-¿a tu hermano también le gusta hornear?- genial, ya me está preguntando por Chris. Sabía que pasaría esto.

-sí. Pero él tiene su propio trabajo asique no hornea mucho-

-¿de verdad? ¿en que trabaja?-

-no ha ido a la universidad ni nada pero está trabajando en una oficina. Algo de anuncios comerciales creo, no le pregunto mucho por el trabajo- digo

-¿y qué hay de ti?- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer cuando crezcas?- me pregunta mientras va a por un vaso de agua para que me tome los calmantes.

-me gusta pintar y dibujar y ese tipo de cosas. También, me gusta hornear, pero…no sé, no he pensado mucho en eso-

-está bien ¿puedes comer por tu cuenta?-

-sí, ya puedo mover los brazos-

Se queda mientras como para asegurarse de que todo esté bien

-¿terminaste todos los deberes ayer?- pregunta

-sí, bueno con ayuda de Katniss-

-¿Katniss? Tu novia- me sonrojo otra vez, no puedo evitarlo. Simplemente lo hago

-no es mi novia, es solo una amiga. La conozco desde siempre- digo

-bueno…Chris dice que tenéis una singular amistad. Parece que estáis muy unidos. Veo lo emocionada que esta de verte cuando la veo en la sala de espera. ¿te gusta?, me pareció que decías su nombre en sueños- levanto la cabeza para mirarla

-¿Qué? ¿Hablo en sueños?- ha debido de oírme cuando me cambio los vendajes esta mañana.

-sí, parece que tuviste un buen sueño- dice con una sonrisa y moviendo las cejas

- no era en ese sentido. La oía cantar mientras dormía- digo, no sé por qué me siento cómodo hablando de esto con Jackie, la conozco desde hace un par de días.

-¿sabe cantar?-

- si, como un ángel—bueno de vuelta a la pregunta, ¿te gusta?-

-bueno, ehhh…. Significa mucho para mí-

-y…..- me incita a seguir

-oye solo es mi amiga-

-veo el modo en que la miras Peeta. Te gusta….y mucho. Eso es bueno- dice

-vale. Me has pillado. Es solo que, no sé cómo voy a decírselo-

-solo dilo, no será tan difícil-

-es que….bueno, como lo digo. Katniss, Katniss perdió a su padre, que significaba MUCHISIMO para ella. Cuando murió, su madre…. Su madre dejo de vivir, en plan…. No hacía nada ni se movía. Solo trabajaba para conseguir dinero. Katniss tenía 11 años y Prim tenía que seguir creciendo. Esto le enfada mucho de su madre, el cómo se desentendió de sus hijas. Katniss se encargó de Prim, a veces yo la echaba una mano porque no quería pedirle ayuda a nadie, no quiere que otra persona lidie con sus problemas también, de todas formas se enfadó mucho con su madre de que simplemente se rindiera simplemente porque estaba tan enamorada de su padre, que cuando éste murió su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. La cosa es que Katniss no sabe lo que es estar enamorado y como seria perder al amor de tu vida. Ser capaz de levantarte y de tratar curar un corazón roto. Con el tiempo su madre se fue recuperando, pero un pequeño recuerdo de su marido hace que vuelva a irse, y cuesta traerla de vuelta- suspiro y miro a Jackie

-bien….continua, tienes un don con las palabras, podría escucharte todo el día- dice

-lo cierto es que no culpa a su madre por lo que paso, si no al amor. Katniss tiene miedo de…enamorarse. De tener que lidiar con alguien las duras situaciones que el amor te impone. Y no entiende que hay muchas cosas buenas en estar enamorado. Si solo supiera como se siente, como te hace sentir que estas en el cielo, que te hace sentir tan….feliz-

Jackie me mira por un momento, como si intentara averiguar algo

-¿y tú como sabes cómo se siente el estar enamorado?-

-ya sabes la respuesta-

-lo sé. Solo quiero oírte decirlo- dice- vamos…dilo-

Suspiro y no dudo un segundo en decir

-amo a Katniss- me sonríe y da una pequeña palmada

-creo que se cómo puedes solucionar tu pequeño problema-

-¿si, como?- digo con poco entusiasmo

-haz que se enamore- dice con una gran sonrisa

-¿y cómo hago eso? Cuando estuve a punto de besarla se puso furiosa- digo

-pues…mira, hay cosas que los adolescentes aun no entendéis. Os pensáis que por daros besos estáis enamorados. No es así como funciona, no consigues chicas. Sabes cómo se siente Katniss acerca del amor e intentas te besarla- dice

-no lo intente, estábamos muy cerca y no pude evitarlo- digo. Me mira como si acabara de tener una idea.

¿y cómo te enamoraste de ella?-

-en…en realidad no lo sé. Empecé a tener sentimientos raros-

-ah sí, esas mariposas- parece que ella también lo ha sentido alguna vez

-ella…ella hizo que me enamorara sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Hacia lo que haría cualquier día normal y…empecé a sentir cosas por ella-

-si Katniss ha levantado un muro alrededor de su corazón, lo que tienes que hacer es derribarlo, y cuando eso ocurra, empezara a darse cuenta de cosas-

-no se…-

-escúchame, no te adelantes a los acontecimientos. Solo se tú mismo, porque si intentas acercarte a ella de ese modo siendo otra persona. Ese muro se hará más fuerte. Si empiezas a actuar como un raro pensara que el amor también lo es. Solo. Se. Tú. Mismo. Deja que tu corazón hable por ti- me dice

Está empezando a caerme bien, esto puede ser una típica charla de chicas pero, sabe traducirla a algo que los chicos también podamos entender

-¿entonces, no debería pensar demasiado en que debo hacer y dejar que mi corazón hable por mí en lugar de mi cerebro?- pregunto

-¡sí! Nunca sabemos que pasa por la mente de un tío, porque el corazón es más fuerte. Aun siendo más frágil y más doloroso- oigo un pitido en su bolsillo- bueno me tengo que ir, tengo al señor Hale con la pierna rota. Bueno ya sabes, dale al botón de la pared si necesitas algo- y se va.

Miro el reloj y veo que son las 10 de la mañana, decido echarme una siesta, aun habiéndome despertado hace 45 minutos, además, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta que llegue Katniss.

Cuando me despierto lo primero que veo es una enorme pila de libros encima de la mesa, que raro, no estaban ahí antes. Me incorporo y veo que son las cuatro y media, vaya pues sí que me ha cundido la siesta, entonces me doy cuenta de que Katniss no está. Están esa pedazo de montaña de deberes pero ella no. tal vez haya tenido que ir al baño o algo. Miro de nuevo a la montaña de libros y veo que hay una nota:

_Volveré sobre las cinco y media, empieza con los deberes, no te preocupes por mí; estoy ayudando a alguien_

¿Está ayudando a alguien? ¿A quién? Si fuera Delly o Madge o alguno de ellos lo habría mencionado. Estoy empezando a preocuparme, y si se ha ido a una fiesta, o a salido con…otro hico o algo. Esto no es propio de Katniss, no decirme con quien esta o adónde va. Porque si hay algo de lo que ella sabe que me preocupo más: es su seguridad. Niego con la cabeza, Katniss puede arreglárselas sin mí. Es valiente y sabe cómo arreglárselas. Me doy la vuelta en la cama e intento no preocuparme. Aunque solo porque diga que no voy a preocuparme no significa que no vaya a preocuparme.

Me despierto con el sonido de un bolígrafo cayendo al suelo

-¿Katniss? ¿Eres tú?-

-Peeta…-reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte- estás despierto-

-sí. ¿Katniss dónde has estado?- empiezo a incorporarme y me echa una mano

-te lo dije, estaba ayudando a-

-alguien, lo sé. ¿a quién?- la interrumpo

-alguien de la clase de ciencias…-

-¿y que hacíais?-

-ayudándole con un trabajo de ciencias…-

¡Espera! ¿Le? Ha ayudado a un chico de ciencias

-¿un chico?-

-umm si-

-¿Quién?-

-Peeta, ¿acaso importa?-

-sí, importa-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué?- repito sarcásticamente- porque me preocupo por ti y quiero saber con quién estas. Katniss por favor dímelo-

-solo estábamos haciendo un trabajo de ciencias ya que tú no estabas-

-¿con quién?- repito un poco alterado

Murmura su nombre pero no la entiendo

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-

Murmura otra vez y sigo sin entenderla

-Katniss, no te oigo-

-¡Jeffrey!- dice en alto

Por un momento dejo de respirar. ¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?

-¿Jeffrey Kings?- pregunto intentando calmarme

-si- dice incomoda.

Recuerdo a Jeffrey, le recuerdo muy bien. Era el chico nuevo el año pasado y decidí hacerme amigo suyo. Cuando le presente a Katniss inmediatamente se pilló por ella. Al principio solo eran abrazos y la lanzaba besos, lo siguiente mandarle notitas en clase y después tocarla donde no se sentía cómoda. Después la dejaba notas de amor en la taquilla. Siempre me ignoraba cuando intentaba quedar o hablar con él. Y empezó a apartar a Katniss de mí, en clases siempre se sentaba con ella. En el pasillo Katniss me llamaba o se paraba y entones a Jeffrey no le quedaba otra que esperarme. Me empecé a darme cuenta de esto unos dos meses después de conocernos y de que Katniss empezara a quejarse. Cuando acabo nuestra clase de gimnasia le dije que mantuviera las distancias con Katniss.

-tu eres el que tiene que apartarse- me dijo enfadad

-solo quería decirte que a Katniss no le gusta que actúes así-

-Piérdete Mellark-

-¿porque te enfadas tanto?- le pregunto irritado

-porque no dejas de meterte en mi camino-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-¡de Katniss!- grita

-que, soy su amigo, tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar con ella-

-bueno Peeta, me gusta Katniss y no quiero que me lo estropees- me estaba enfadando cada vez mas ¿Quién se cree que es?

Después de nuestra pelea me ignoro por completo y se pasaba todo el tiempo con Katniss, ella tenía que mentirle para poder estar conmigo. Pero con el paso de los días la cosa fue a peor, mucho peor. Jeffrey no dejaba de molestar a Katniss, ya no era amable ni dulce. Un día cuando gire la esquina del pasillo vi a Katniss que estaba acorralada en u taquilla y Jeffrey intento besarla, Katniss le soltó una bofetada en la cara y cuando me vio corrió inmediatamente hacia mi sollozando. Por encima de su hombro vi como Jeffrey se daba la vuelta y se iba en la dirección contraria.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunta Katniss enfadada

-¿te estaba buscando?- digo

-¿Por qué me dejaste con él?-

-Katniss lo siento, intente encontrarte pero…- Katniss empieza a sollozar cada vez más fuerte

-¿me odias? ¿Es por eso por lo que no has venido cuando te necesitaba?- me sentí herido cuando dijo esto- es lo que Jeffrey dijo, dijo que ya no querías ser mi amigo. Cuando le dije que era mentira y que yo te importaba se enfadó mucho. Empezó a insultarme y a Prim y después…..después empezó a hablar sobre papa. Y luego intento besarme. ¡Es todo por tu culpa!- me empieza a pegar en el pecho y le sujeto ambas manos

-Katniss, te quiero, y lo sabes. por qué le escuchaste, es un idiota. Katniss eres más fuerte que esto. ¿Por qué permitiste que sus palabras te derrumbaran?

Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y las aparte

-lo sé. Es que me dolió cuando empezó a hab- hablar sobre ti y-y hay una cosa que me da mucho miedo…perderte- dice entre sollozos, la abrazo fuerte sin querer dejarla ir

-yo también tenía miedo, Jeffrey intentaba apartarte de mí y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora- digo en una voz más calmada. Su agarre en mi cuello se hace más fuerte y poco a poco sus sollozos se van calmando.

-no quiero acercarme a él nunca más…-dice

Le acaricie la espalda hasta que por fin se calmo

-¿y porque has ayudado a Jeffrey- le pregunto a Katniss

-quería ayuda para su trabajo y la profesora me puso con él ya que tu no estabas- dice con un suspiro- no te preocupes, cuando me pidió ayuda Cato y Delly estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo- me aparte el pelo de la frente- no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no intento hacer nada con Cato al lado –

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio

-¿quieres comer?- le pregunto

-si por favor- se sienta conmigo en la cama y compartimos la comida. Al final solo queda un muslito de pollo- deberíamos compartirlo- digo- morder cada uno por un lado-

-vale, tu primero- dice

-¿Por qué no mordemos a la vez?- digo en un tono juguetón, me recuerda a cuando teníamos 14 años y hacíamos lo mismo con un sándwich, si ya sé que podríamos haberlo cortado pero, era divertido.

-vale, tú lo sujetas-

-a la de tres ¿preparada?- asiente- uno…..dos…¡tres!- mordemos al mismo tiempo y nuestras narices chocan y al final acabamos riéndonos

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?- dice en un tono lleno de felicidad y risa

-no sé, es divertido- digo con una sonrisa y encogiéndome de hombros. Terminamos de comer y me tomo mis calmantes

-no te preocupes por los deberes, los haremos todos mañana- dice Katniss

-¡oh! doble trabajo- me quejo

Nos tapamos con las sabanas y Katniss apoya la cabeza en mi hombro mientras vemos la tele. Empiezo a notar como se me cierran los ojos.

-Peeta deberías tumbarte-

-¿eh?-

-túmbate- estoy tan cansado que tiene que ayudarme

-no te vayas aun. Túmbate conmigo- suspira y se tumba conmigo.

Me gustaría poder girarme y poner mis brazos alrededor de ella. Pero estoy tan cansado que apenas puedo moverme

Lo último que siento antes de dormirme es la mano de Katniss haciendo círculos en mi abdomen y su aliento haciendo cosquillas en el cuello.


	12. Solo deja que tu corazón hable por ti

CAPITULO 11: Solo deja que tu corazón hable por ti

Hoy

Hoy dejo el hospital y me voy a casa con mi padre, mis hermanos…y mi madre. El solo pensarlo me asusta. No quiero estar en ningún lugar cerca de mi madre, me haría más daño. No quiero volver a casa…aun no, prefiero quedarme aquí y que me cuiden los médicos que ir a mi casa.

Veo como mis hermanos recogen todas mis cosas en una mochila y a mi padre hablando con el doctor Brutus. Suspiro, no quiero ir a casa, no poder ver a Katniss durante semanas. Aun me tengo que recuperar y mi madre odia que Katniss está cerca, asique no podré verla. Ni siquiera puedo pensar que anoche sería la última vez que la vea. No puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportar no estar con Katniss.

Espera un momento, mi padre se tendrá que ir a trabajar, igual que Chris, y Sam va a la universidad. Me quedare solo con mi madre. Ella no se ocupara de mí. Ni si quiera creo que le importe que vuelva-

La puerta se abre y me sorprende la visita, La señora Everdeen.

El doctor Brutus se dirige a ella

-ah señora Everdeen. Me alegro de verla….¿visitando a Peeta?- pregunta

-oh si, y además me gustaría hablar con usted y su padre si no es molestia- se va con el doctor dejándome solo en la habitación.

Lleno de alegría.

Así es como me siento cuando papa dice estas palabras

-Peeta te quedaras con las Everdeen hasta que estés totalmente recuperado-

Al final podré ver a Katniss. Pero mi sonrisa se esfuma y mi expresión cambia a una mezcla de confusión y enfado

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres ir?- me pregunta mi padre

-No. Estoy deseando ir pero…¿Qué hay de mama?-

-no te preocupes por eso. Lo sugerí yo, te quedaras con Katniss, su madre sabe mucho de medicina y esas cosas y sé que cuidara bien de ti. Te llevaremos directos allí y te llevaremos tus cosas por la tarde ¿te parece?- dice

-no puedo esperar- digo con una sonrisa

El doctor Brutus le da a papa un papel con mi estado y las medicinas que debo tomar y lentamente me ayudan a ponerme la camiseta, con muchísimo esfuerzo, y a sentarme en una silla de ruedas.

Cuando llegamos la señora Everdeen nos abre la puerta para que pasemos, por un segundo pienso en la posibilidad de que Katniss me esté esperando, pero luego recuerdo que es horario de clases y que obviamente no estará

-bueno Peeta, como no vas a poder subir las escaleras te quedaras en la habitación de invitados de aquí abajo, nadie la usaba asique quitamos la cama para guardar el piano, pero tienes un sofá cama, y el piano esta apoyado en una esquina, tienes un armario, una mesa y una tele-

Sam tira mis maletas al suelo y empieza a desempaquetarla para dejar las cosas sobre la mesa

-deberíamos prepararte la cama, el doctor Brutus dijo que tenías que hacer mucho reposo- dice papa

-iré a por las cosas de la cama- dice la señora Everdeen y se va de la habitación.

Papa saca el colchón escondido dentro del sofá cuando vuelve la señora Everdeen, entre todos me preparan la cama, como si necesitaras a cuatro personas para hacer eso. Ponen como unas cinco almohadas alrededor.

-éste Peeta ponlo debajo de tu pierna si ves que te duele- dice la señora Everdeen señalando una almohada azul.

-bueno he escrito todos los medicamentos y los informes en un papel en la mesa del salo- dice papa a la señora Everdeen

- de acuerdo, es estupendo, les echaré un vistazo- contesta

Mis hermanos me ayudan a tumbarme en la cama y la señora Everdeen me da mis medicinas, poco a poco empiezo a adormecerme.

Cuando abro los ojos, me fijo en el reloj que hay en la pared y veo que son la 1 en punto pasadas. Unos minutos más tarde la señora Everdeen entra y comprueba si estoy despierto. Me dice que ya tiene la comida preparada y me ayuda a sentarme en mi silla de ruedas.

A todo esto son las 3 de la tarde y la señora Everdeen se marcha a recoger a Prim y Katniss

-quédate en el salón viendo la tele, no te muevas ni hagas algo estúpido, volveré enseguida-

Espero con impaciencia a las chicas. El tiempo es una completa molestia porque un simple minuto son como quince para mí. Puede que se deba a que no puedo dejar de pensar en Katniss ni de sonreír de oreja a oreja. Después de una larga espera oigo a un coche aparcando en la puerta. Esta se abre enseguida y Prim entra gritando

-¿Dónde está?-

-justo en frente...-dice la señora Everdeen sonriendo

-¡Peeta!- antes de tirarse encima de mi recuerda mis heridas con lo que me da un pequeño abrazo.

Cuando Katniss entra también por la puerta le dedico una sonrisa

-que hay…- le digo y me responde a la sonrisa

-que hay- repite

-tengo tus deberes de clase por cierto, el director dice que mañana es tu ultimo día de expulsión, te iré trayendo el trabajo- continua, se sienta a mi lado y le pregunto

-¿Qué tal el día?-

-no muy entretenido….no es que fuera aburrido. Solo que no era muy interesante- dice

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estaba allí?- le pregunto descaradamente

-para tu información, puedo pasar más días sin ti que tu sin mí- dice

-está bien Katniss, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, está bien decir que te harás aburrido porque no he ido en tu rescate- digo un poco juguetón

-¿y quién era el que suplicaba que no me fuera hasta que se quedara dormido? Y por cierto suplicaste como un niño de seis años- dice con la misma sonrisa

-yo no…es que. No- tartamudeo

Katniss se ríe ante mi derrota y se pone a ver la tele conmigo. Después nos sentamos en la mesa de mi habitación a empezar con los deberes y me quedo mirándola fijamente.

De repente suelta el lápiz y me mira

-vale, no puedo ¿Qué pasa? Si quieres preguntarme algo dilo-

-¿em? ¿Qué?- digo intentando recuperarme de mi ensoñación

-¿quieres preguntarme algo? Te has quedado mirándome asique pensé que me querías preguntar algo- ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la estaba incomodando, las anteriores veces que me ha pasado no se ha molestado.

-nada, solo te estaba mirando. Nunca te pones así cuando te miro- digo

-bueno, lo haces todo el tiempo y es…raro-

-¿no te gusta? Nunca quise molestarte, vale lo siento…intentare no volver a hacerlo- digo decepcionado centrando mi concentración en los deberes de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio y solo lo rompemos cuando yo necesito ayuda con algo. Casi hemos terminado cuando Katniss se marcha a hacer la cena, estoy solo en la habitación hasta que Prim pasa para ver que estamos haciendo.

-¡Ala! Esto parece muy difícil- dice con tono sorprendido

-si…por eso necesito que tu hermana me ayude-

-necesitas a mi hermana para todo- dice

-si…supongo que es verdad-

-¡es verdad! Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será- dice Prim en un tono que asusta- no quiero ser mala, y no estoy celosa…podemos compartirla- esto me hace reír, especialmente la parte de compartir.

-además sé que te gusta, todo el mundo lo sabe- continua

-¿de que estas hablando Prim? Tienes doce años- digo avergonzado, ella suspira y continúa

-mama también lo sabe- vale ahora estoy como un tomate, hasta su madre se ha dado cuenta.

-¿es tan obvio?- pregunto

-¡sí! Es el modo en que las miras, todos nos dimos cuenta….excepto Katniss-

-tienes doce años ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-los de doce también sabemos cosas, podrías decirle a Katniss lo que sientes, sois mejores amigos y os contáis secretos, ¿no valdría la pena contarle ese?- dice

Suspiro

-Prim, no es algo fácil decírselo a tu hermana, ya sabes cómo se siente con respecto al amor. Y además, soy una gallina-

-ya lo sé Peeta, solo digo, que tienes que hacer algo ahora o no lo harás nunca. Eres su mejor amigo Peeta, pasáis todo el tiempo junto. Y algún día se enamorara, lo quiera o no, de alguien o incluso de ti. Aun recuerdas a Jeffrey ¿no? ¿Quieres que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo?- nunca pensé que un consejo así me lo daría una niña de doce años.

- no, claro que no quiero que pase de nuevo-

-encuentra el momento oportuno para decírselo….-dice

-lo intentare…-

-más te vale, solo deja que tu corazón hable por ti- dice justo cuando su madre la llama para que ayude a su hermana, y me dejan solo otra vez

_Solo deja que tu corazón hable por ti_

Ese es el consejo que me dio Jackie. Tal vez debería dejar de planear nada y dejarlo salir.

Solo deja que tu corazón hable por ti Peeta.

* * *

**lamento el retraso tengo una epoca un tanto mala y no puedo dedicarme a escribir lo siento pero nno voy a abandonarlo**

******tengo una propuesta, me e hecho facebook, y pues tenia intencion de usarlo para los fanfics, me explico, como tardo mucho en actualizar, a traves de faceboo puedo no se postear algun avance de un capitulo, poner ideas para ver que os parece, no se, hacer algo para que se os haga mas amena la espera, y asi os tendria informados de cuando actualizo.**

******mi face es Sandra Sanchez Rodriguez**

******bye.**


	13. Nada

CAPITULO 12: Nada

Vivir con las Everdeen fue como ir al cielo. De verdad me sentía como sie estuviera en familia. Han sido muy amables en este día y medio que llevo aquí. Parece que ha pasado más, y de verdad no quiero irme. No mientras tenga que seguir enfrentándome a mi madre. Aun no he pensado mucho lo que le voy a decir a Katniss sobre cómo me siento.

Aún sigo perdiendo el control de mi cerebro cuando estoy con ella y digo cosas que no se suelen decir entre amigos, supongo que será eso lo que quiere decir "deja que tu corazón hable por ti", el problema es que no sé si me estoy acercando a lo que quiero conseguir, o me estoy alejando de nuestra amistad.

Estoy mejor que ayer. Ya puedo abrir el ojo por completo y se me ha quitado la hinchazón, aunque aún soy incapaz de moverme, durante el día me pongo a leer los libros de texto de clase para no ir muy perdido, en doctor Brutus llama de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que todo va bien, me quedo dormido hasta que Katniss me despierta para que me tome la medicina

-me acabo de despertar y ya me estás dando otra vez las pastillas para dormir- digo con voz cansada

-no, te hemos quitado las pastillas para dormir, solo las tomaras por la noche, tomate los calmantes-

Cojo el vaso de agua y me tomo mis pastillas

-oye es viernes ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunto

-primero tenemos que terminar los deberes que te quedan y luego ya veremos

-¿en serio?- digo

-si, en serio-

-sabes que te puedes meter en problemas por ayudarme con mis deberes por expulsión-

-te estoy ayudando no te estoy dando las respuestas-

-pero a veces lo haces- digo con una sonrisa

-si…..a veces-

Después de cenar la señora Everdeen se va por que tiene que trabajar en turno de noche, Prim coge su portátil y nos dice que estará en su habitación si necesitamos algo

-bueno, viernes noche, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto a Katniss mientras recoge los platos sucios de la cena

-no se….podemos ver una peli si quieres- sugiere

-un maratón de películas…. De acuerdo. Siempre que hagamos turnos para elegir las películas-digo

-claro, me encantaría saber que ronda por la cabeza de mi amigo- dice

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-nada, vamos a verlas en tu habitación. Así si te vuelves a quedar dormido no tendré que llevarte en brazos a la cama- dice

Empuja la silla de ruedas hasta mi habitación y me ayuda a subirme a la cama y a colocarme hasta que este cómodo, después se va al salón y vuelve con varios DVD, el pijama puesto y un bote de helado con dos cucharas, cuando veo mi medicina frunzo el ceño

-no te preocupes no te he traído las pastillas para dormir- dice y mi ceño fruncido se convierte en una sonrisa. Katniss se tumba a mi lado poniendo el bote de helado en la mesita de noche.

-ehh, ¿Katniss puedes ayudarme a quitarme la camiseta?- pregunto avergonzado

Me mira con una expresión de creer que estoy de broma y dice

-¿por qué?-

-me gusta dormir sin camiseta-

-¿no tendrás frio?-

-ehh no, tengo todo el torso vendado y es muy incómodo tener la camiseta puesta-

-bueno vale…- cuando Katniss empieza a sacarme la camiseta por la cabeza tengo que morderme el labio para no gemir de dolor, mantengo mis ojos cerrados hasta que conseguimos librarnos de mi camiseta, cuando los abro veo que Katniss me observa preocupada.

-estoy bien….de verdad...- inspiro hondo y le pido que elija una película

-está bien…ehhh. ¿Qué tal ésta? la compre hace un par de semanas y aun no la he visto- señala a una con el título de Mirror Mirror (espejito espejito)

-parece entretenida, Blancanieves y todo eso...si veamos es- digo

Pone la película en el reproductor y vuelve a sentarse a mi lado. Y como siempre me la quedo mirando, lleva un pijama sencillo con la cara de hello kitty en la camiseta. Lleva el pelo suelto y con ondas causado por la trenza que llevaba antes, es preciosa y mona al mismo tiempo, es adorable. El solo pensarlo me hace reír lo que hace que me mire extrañada

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta

-estas muy mona…solo eso- ella se sonroja y hace que mi corazón se acelere. Así se ve aun más mona.- siempre estas preciosa, pero así me recuerdas a cuando teníamos nueve años- se sonroja aun más y el hecho de que no diga nada empieza a avergonzarme

-bueno…di algo- digo

Mueve la cabeza y abre la boca para decir algo

-ehhh veamos la película, abre el bote de helado si quieres, y tomate ya los calmantes

Hago lo que me dice mientras se levanta para apagar las luces, cuando se sienta de nuevo la pregunto

-¿cómoda?-

-mucho- contesta

Me da una cuchara y pone el bote de helado en mi regazo

-¡ah! ¡Que frio!-

-se un hombre- dice

Vemos la película mientras comemos el helado, pero al cabo de un rato se me cansa el brazo y le pido a Katniss que me lo de ella.

-si hago eso no poder ver la película- dice acercándome la cuchara

Olvido su comentario y abro la boca, como está mirando la tele estampa la cuchara en mi barbilla

-¡hey!-

Gira la cabeza y empieza a reírse

-lo…siento- dice entre carcajadas- espera...dejame limpiarte- dice mas calmada mientras me quita el helado de la barbilla, antes de que quite la mano le cojo por la muñeca y le chupo el helado de los dedos

-ewwww...- me rio por su reacción

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dice con cara de asco mientras se limpia en mis pantalones, después de reírme media hora le pido perdón y seguimos viendo la película hasta que acaba. Se levanta a poner otra y cuando regresa a la cama me quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué miras tanto?- pregunta mientras se sienta de nuevo en la cama

-a alguien extremadamente perfecta- suelto, ala, ¿yo he dicho eso?

-eso es muy dulce..- dice ruborizada mientras se acomoda en la cama

-Katniss...yo…. que harias si...ehhhhh.

-¿sí?-

-como verías que… si yo…- inspiro hondo, estoy quedando como un idiota

-Peeta, suéltalo-

-no puedo ¡ugh!- aparto la mirada de ella-n-no puedo ver así la película-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-que no puedo cuando estás tan cerca de mí, dándome esas preciosas sonrisas y mirándome con esos alucinantes ojos grises, es que…- pero que estoy diciendo

Katniss intenta averiguar que narices me pasa

-¿así que no me quieres aquí?- pregunta un tanto molesta-…me iré si eso es lo que quieres- dice haciendo amago de levantarse

-¡no!-grito- quiero que te quedes, pero es que….-

-Peeta ¿Cuál es tu problema? Últimamente estas muy raro, y estas empezando a incomodarme-

A dicho incomodarla, así es como se sentía cuando Jeffrey se intentó acercar a ella. ¿Por qué lo intento si quiera? No quiere tener novio ni nada por el estilo. Si sigo actuando de esta manera acabare por fastidiarlo todo lo que tengo con Katniss

-¿Peeta que te pasa? Mírame-

No tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella. Amigos, eso es lo único que seremos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-tu...emm ¿Qué soy para ti Katniss?-

Yo… tú lo eres todo para mi Peeta…-

-¿y si te dijera que te quiero?- ¡porque no poder cerrar la boca!

-siempre me lo dices Peeta- inspiro hondo

-si te dijera que...estoy enamorado de ti... ¿que harias?-vuelve la mirada a la tele

-deberíamos…seguir viendo la película Peeta- dice buscando el mando para darle al play

-lo siento…a veces no puedo cerrar la boca, se cómo te sientes con estas cosas…- no se ha molestado ni a mirarme, solo se limita a comer helado y mirar la tele. Tal vez debería pensar antes de decir nada.

-pensaría que estás loco…- inmediatamente giro mi cabeza hacia Katniss, sigue mirando la tele pero lo ha dicho, no es la respuesta que buscaba, pero aun así significa mucho. No le gusta la idea de que pueda estar enamorado de ella, ni siquiera sé si ella lo sabe o solo piensa que le he hecho una pregunta al azar.-….y me alejaría de ti por esa locura…- continua y eso me duele-…somos amigos Peeta; nada va a cambiar eso…-se gira para mirarme-…nada-

Soy un estúpido creyendo que tenía una oportunidad con ella, estoy enfadado, no con ella, conmigo mismo. Por permitirme enamorarme de ella

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-Peeta...esto es una estupidez, veamos la película- me quedo en silencio, no tengo humor para hacer nada ahora mismo

-ya…ya no quiero ver más la tele- digo, veo por el rabillo del ojo que Katniss gira la cabeza para mirarme- Katniss…estoy cansado, quiero dormir- Katniss me dirige una mirada enfadada, confusa y decepcionada al mismo tiempo, se aclara la garganta.

-si es lo que quieres- se levanta para apagar tanto el DVD como la tele, cuando lo hace se acerca a mí para taparme con la sabana

-buenas noches…- pero no le contesto, solo cierro los ojos y la oigo suspirar mientras cierra la puerta.

Lo he fastidiado todo, todo estaba bien hasta que o he fastidiado

De nuevo sus palabras me golpean

_Somos amigos Peeta, nada va a cambiar eso…nada_

Nada

Inspiro hondo. No pienso rendirme, aun no…

Quiero intentarlo, _voy _a intentarlo. Necesito que sepa lo que el amor te hace sentir. Y no pienso detenerme hasta que lo haga


End file.
